Sonic Heroes Z and Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Kudo. Three heroes. Three brothers. They start their new life in Megaville where they will meet new people and make new friends. They will also find love and powerful enemies. Pairings: Sonic X Blossom, Tails X Bubbles, Knuckles X Buttercup. Remaking the chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life Begins

**Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Powerpuff Girls D, or anything else. Just O.C.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Music: Station Square (Sonic Adventure)-<strong>_

The city of Megaville! It's been given the name 'City of Heroes' because many of the world's super heroes and heroines have lived there protecting it from any harm. Of all those heroes, there are three very special 11-year old boys that once lived in a city known as Station Square and they were known as the greatest heroes ever. There, they've fought many monsters and villains, but their number one nemesis was the notorious Dr. Eggman!

He was a mad scientist whose one and only goal was to take over the world, and create his 'Eggman Land'. But thanks to those boys and the power of seven gems called Chaos Emeralds, they was able to stop Dr. Eggman and his evil plans once and for all.

But whatever happen to those boys? Well, now that they've left Station Square, along with the many friends that they've made, the trio has left the city along with their mother and they traveled to Megaville. Those boys are now going to start a new life, meaning that they got to make new friends, and face dangerous villains that maybe even stronger than them.

We now go to Megaville Elementary School, where we see the three boys walking with their mother in their Megaville school uniforms in the hallways.

One of the boys, who was leading the other two, has long spiky blue hair that ran down to his back. This boy has jade green eyes, his school uniform consists of a blue shirt, black tie, and light blue pants. He also wears light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs and gold buckles. This boy's name is Sonic. Sonic Kudo!

Next to Sonic, was a boy with short spiky red hair that touched his shoulders. His eyes were purple. He had on red and yellow sneakers with green cuffs and gray buckles. He wore a red shirt, black tie, and light blue pants. His name is Knuckles Kudo.

And the last boy, has orange hair with three plucks of his hair sticking out. His eyes are sky blue. He had on red and white strape sneakers. He wore an orange shirt, black tie, and light blue pants. His name is Miles Kudo. But his family and friends call him Tails.

The woman who is in front of the boys was their mother. She has long yellow hair, blue eyes, she wore a purple dress and purple shoes. Her name is Aleena Kudo.

"Man, this sucks." Knuckles complained resting his arms behind his head.

"Did we really have to leave Station Square, mom?" Sonic asked a little depressed that he won't be able to see his friends again.

Aleena turned to her sons with a sweat drop appearing on her head. "I'm surprised that you three are _this_ depressed." She admitted as she and her children stopped in front of classroom which read 4-B.

"But anyway...we have to move on." She continued. "It's time for us to see the world, we have to meet new people, make new friends, have some adventures..." She starts to grin when she saw Sonic's eyes widening. "Scientists would be able to have one of the smartest children on their side..." She saw Tails' eyes widened. "And who knows, you three might be able to fight enemies who are stronger than you."

That last statement made Knuckles eyes widened in shock. "There is no way in damn hell that there's someone stronger than me!" He nearly yelled.

There was a deadly silence. Sonic and Tails started to turn pale when they saw a scary big aura circling around their mother. It seems as though Knuckles forgot the biggest rule ever. Never...Ever...EVER. Curse in front of your mother!

Knuckles quickly covered his mouth and he turned pale when he saw his mom ball her fist up. "Um...m-mom...I-I-I'm so very...!"

_**(Class 4-B)**_

_**BAM!**_

"OWWWWW!"

The whole class suddenly stopped what they was doing when they heard that scream. They looked towards the door and saw Aleena along with Sonic and Tails walking in. The girls were giggling when they saw how cute both boys looked, while the other boys in the classroom were glaring at them.

Knuckles was the last one to walk with his eyes closed and arms grossed. Everyone saw the large bump that was on his head and saw how his left eye was twitching.

"Hello! You must be the Kudo family." A female voice said happily.

The Kudo family turned to the voice and saw a woman with long pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a orange skirt, and a long blue skirt. She also seems to be wearing red high heel shoes.

"Why yes. And you must be..." Aleena trailed off.

"I'm Ms. Meryl."

"Ms. Meryl, of course!" Aleena exclaimed happily as she turns around to take her leave. "Okay, boys. I'll see you three later." She walks out the door and turns towards Knuckles. "And Knuckles..."

"Y-Yes?" Knuckles asked in a shaken tone as he and his brothers saw the dark aura around her along with that scary smile of hers which meant...death!

"I don't want you to get into any fights, today...so be good and listen to your teacher." She finished as she closes the door and heads home.

"Ahem." Sonic coughed getting everyone's attention. He looks over to everyone and showed a smile that made the girls blush. "It's nice to meet you, everyone. My name is Sonic Kudo."

Tails came up and the girls began to blush more. "My name is Miles Kudo, but you can all call me Tails!

Knuckles was next to come and the girls had hearts in her eyes. He noticed this and began to scratch his head. "My name's Knuckles Kudo."

_**-Music: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"WELCOME TO MEGAVILLE!" The girls cheered happily as they began to crowed around the trio and starts to ask them questions.

"Where did you boys come from?"

"Are you three super heroes also?"

"Do you three have girlfriends!?"

That last question made the trio blush. They eventually start to sweat drop when they saw the boys were glaring daggers at them.

"YO!" Knuckles shouted causing all the girls to stop. "Thank you..."

"Um...Ms. Meryl? We're sorry that we all interrupted your class." Tails apologized as he bowed to her causing her to wail her arms around.

"Oh no! That's okay." She clapped her hands together. "Now, then it's time for us to take our seats. I just know that you boys are going to like it here."

The girls started to do so, and the boys began to take separate seats. While the boys took their seats, they didn't notice that there were three girls watching over them.

_**(Recess)**_

It was now recess time and the trio were sitting underneath a large tree. It's only been an hour and the boys were already finished with their school work. As soon as recess is over, they would be go off to their next class.

"Man, I'm bored!" Knuckles groaned. "I just feel like kicking someone's butt, right now!"

"Calm down, Knuckles." Sonic said. "As soon as the day is done, we can check this city out."

"Yeah! And I can't wait to see what kind of neat gadgets that's out here!" Tails exclaimed happily.

"Um...excuse me?" A cute female voice said.

The boys looked towards the voice and saw three girls standing there with their different colored uniforms on.

One of the girls has pink eyes with long straight redheaded hair and bangs. She has a big red bow and a heart shape hair-clip. She wears pink skirt, and a pink top with a red bow attached to it. She has on long white shocks and Mary Jane shoes.

"Hi there! My name is Blossom Utonium." She introduced herself as she turns to the other two. "And these are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup." She then noticed how Sonic was looking at her and began to blush.

Bubbles has light blue eyes with two blonde pigtails in her hair nicely separated. Her uniform involves a baby blue skirt and top with a red bow attached to it. She has long white shocks and has on Mary Jane shoes.

"Hello!" She waved to the boys.

Buttercup has light green eyes with short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She wears a green skirt and top with a red boy attached to it. She has on long white socks and Mary Jane shoes.

"Sup?" She asked them.

"Hey, aren't you three in our class?" Tails asked tilting his head to the side trying to remember.

Bubbles nodded. "Yup! That's right!"

"So, do you mind if we sit here with you?" Blossom asked.

"Sure, not at all." Sonic smiled as the girls sat down.

"You boys wanna tell us about yourself's?" Buttercup asked curiously.

Knuckles looked layed down on his back looking at the sky. "Well, just to let all of you know, the three of us are triplets." He said causing the girls to look at them in surprise.

Sonic nods his head. "Yeah. I'm the oldest, Knuckles is the middle, and Tails there is the youngest."

"We came from a city called Station Square!" Tails beamed.

"Station Square?" Bubbles asked not hearing a name like that before.

"Never heard of it." Buttercup said raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Station Square is a heavily populated city. It's famous for many attractions, like an amusement park, a hotel and restaurant, and a casino." Sonic explained.

"Oh yeah!" Blossom said. "I've heard about that place. I looked it up before and it's actually the coolest place on Earth. I've also read stories about how three boys..." She stops there and looks towards the boys with bug eyes. "Wait, are you three...?"

_**-Music: Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)-**_

The boys noticed this and got up on their feets. "That's right!" They said as smirks formed on their faces.

"We are the triplets that protected the city of Station Square." Tails started.

"We are the ones that kicked the living crap out of robots and other monsters." Knuckles continued.

"We are known as..." Sonic trailed off as he and his brothers got into their pose.

"SONIC HEROES Z!"

The girls stood there looking at the boys in awe.

"That's so cool!" Bubbles commented as the boys got out of their pose. "Back in our home called Townsville."

"WE'RE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" The girls shouted as they posed.

The boys stood there with dumbfounded expressions. They just started a new school and already they've made friends. And what's best? They're super heroines!

Tails placed his hand under his chin. "Hmm...The Powerpuff Girls?" He said trying to remember if he heard that name before.

Bubbles nodded as she grabbed Tails' hands causing him to blush. "Can you believe it girls? We just made our very first friends!" She cheered.

Blossom giggled. "Of course."

"Hey, Knuckles was it?" Buttercup asked gaining his attention. "Why IS your name Knuckles?"

Knuckles grinned. "Because I'm the strongest person ever."

Buttercup's ears perked up and she sent a glare at Knuckles. "Hold it right there, pal!" She said crossing her arms. "I'M the strongest person ever."

Knuckles sent a glare of his own. "No...I'm the strongest."

The others knew where this was going and they was backing them away from each other.

Sonic placed his hand on Knuckles' shoulder. "Knuckles! We're gonna get in trouble if mom finds out about this!"

"Yeah, Buttercup!" Blossom gritted her teeth. "Remember, what the Professor said!"

Buttercup grinned. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on him." She told her. "Just need to knock some sense about who he's messing with."

"Oh yeah?" Knuckles asked getting in Buttercup's face.

"YEAH!"

Sonic looked around and he saw a whole bunch of students coming towards them. _"We are in so much trouble."_

"Hey everybody! There's a fight going on!" A boy exclaimed.

"Hey look! It's those new kids."

"Knuckles..." Tails whined. "Come on! You and Buttercup are causing a scene!"

Bubbles covers her eyes. "I can't look."

"You're about to get a big kick out of this red!" Buttercup exclaimed cracking her knuckles.

_**-Music: For True Story (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"Is that so?" Knuckles asked cracking his knuckles and balling his fist up. "Then bring it on!" He dashed forward.

Buttercup dashed forward also. "You asked for it!"

_**CRASH!**_

There was much wind force and it caused many of the students to fly a few meters. Sonic and others saw their siblings flying into the skies with their streaks right behind them. They also saw that they're exchanging punches and kicks to each other.

Sonic just shook his head. "Our mom is seriously gonna kill us when she hears about this."

"Same goes for our dad." Blossom said shaking her head also.

"I'M GONNA REARRANGE THAT FACE OF YOURS RED!" Buttercup yelled.

_**POW!**_

"GO AHEAD AND TRY, IT'LL BE THE DUMBEST THING YOU'LL EVER DO!" Knuckles yelled back.

_**WHACK!**_

"Should we stop them?" Tails asked as Sonic and Blossom shrugged their shoulders.

Sonic looked really closely to the fight and saw that the green light, which is Buttercup, is falling back down. "I think your sister is-"

_**CRASH!**_

"Forget it."

Everyone looked to the small crater that was formed and saw Buttercup there grinding her teeth in anger. They look up and saw Knuckles flying down to the crater.

"Give up?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

_**POW!**_

Buttercup gave him an uppercut and sent him flying and have him landing on the ground hard. "Hell no!"

"THAT'S IT!" Knuckles roared as he got up and dashed towards her.

A tick mark was now starting to form on Sonic and Blossom's head. "Tails/Bubbles!"

"Yes?"

"We're putting an end to this!" Both leaders exclaimed as they all dashed to their siblings.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A deep male voice shouted.

Every student turned to the voice and saw a man wearing blue sports pants and dark blue shoes. He had on a white shirt with a blue jacket. He also has long jet black hair that is tied into a tiny bun.

"Enough of this foolishness. All of you!"

_**(School roofs)**_

_**-Music: Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Unknown to both group of heroes they were being watched by three figures.

One is very huge orange man. He has six eyes four on his stomach and two on his head for the ones on his head he uses glasses. He also has golden buttons on his body and one on his forehead. He doesn't has hair but instead he has flames on his head. He wears gray pants with black shoes and a black belt. He has gray sleeves and also has a gray cape.

The other is a little who seems to be the same age as Sonic and the others. She wears long white socks with Mary Jane shoes, she wears a white dress with a big black stripe on it, her eyes are soft white. She also has long white hair with antenna like bangs and a headband.

The last one is a boy with black spiky shoulder length hair, with purple highlights in them, tied in a small pony tail. His eyes are dark purple. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt inside, black pants with white highlights on it. And finally, he had on black sneakers.

"The Powerpuff Girls, Townsville's mightiest heroes. And Sonic Heroes Z, Station Square and the world's most greatest heroes..." The orange man exclaimed. "Each day they become stronger, more powerful than I have ever dreamed them to be." He place his both his hands on the girl and boy's shoulders.

"Bell, my dear. And Zack, my son. I believe it's time you get acquainted with some new friends...I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you in the groups. After all, you both are a Powerpuff Girl and Hero Z yourself.

"Powerpuff Girl..." Bell mumbled.

"Hero...Z." Zack whispered looking down at them.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle

**Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Powerpuff Girls D, or anything else. Just O.C.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-<strong>_

_**(School Dojo)**_

Detention! The only thing that school students hate about. After the whole Knuckles vs. Buttercup thing and meeting the new teacher thing, the heroes and heroines followed the man to a small house which looks to be like an old dojo of some sorts. For what seem liked an hour, only 15 minutes has passed and recess was already over.

"Ahem." The man coughed. "I am sure you are all aware that fighting in school is a very serious offense, you all should know better. Such display of misconduct is something I will not tolerate." He looks and saw the kids looking at the floor with shame written on their faces.

"Green girl started." Knuckles muttered about Buttercup, earning a glare from said girl.

"However..." The man continued earning the students attention. "Since you six are new here, I will reconsider implementing your punishments provided that this will not happen again."

"Um...of course...um..." Tails trailed off.

"Oh! My name is Jack. But you must refer to me as 'Sensei'-Jack." Jack introduced himself.

Sonic got up and bowed to his sensei along to the girls earning confused looks from them. "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior everyone. As you can see...he's a complete knucklehead."

That insult caused a tick mark to be formed on Knuckles' head. "Oh shut up!"

Jack and Blossom look at Sonic with awe/respect. He actually bowed to them and apologized for his brother's ignorance. They along with the girls inwardly laugh when he called his brother a knucklehead. Both had just one thing on their mind...he must be the mature one.

"Apology accepted." Jack smiled.

All in all, Knuckles and Buttercup were glaring at each other. They both still wanted to prove that they are the strongest person in the world.

Bubbles was looking around the room and spots a dog.

The dog is pink and has black ears. He also has a black nose and black circles on his back, he also wears a yellow collar around his neck.

She quickly ran to the dog and picked him. "PUPPY!" She yelled happily causing everyone to look at her. "Hello, you little most cutest dog in the world!"

She showed the dog to Knuckles and Buttercup. "Say hello, Knuckles and Buttercup!"

"Stupid dog." They muttered to themselves.

Tails got up and started to pet the dog's head. "Hi there little guy."

Blossom smiled. "You'll have to pardon Bubbles...she just loves little animals."

Jack showed a smile also and nodded his head. "I see. Then allow me to introduce my friend. This is Courage."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at the name. "Courage?"

"That's an unusual name for a dog." Blossom commented.

"A very special name given to him by his mistress..." Jack told them remembering the day he and Courage met. "It happened one night, when she came to me asking for help...a sweet old lady asking me to look after her dog. He was in a very bad condition, barely alive."

_**-Music: Follow Me (Sonic Heroes)-**_

Sonic, Blossom, Bubbles, and Tails looked at Courage with sad eyes. While Knuckles and Buttercup...were still glaring at each but still listening to the story.

"I just couldn't imagine what this poor creature had gone through...So I took him in and for two weeks I nurtured him back to health...The old lady never came back. But I didn't mind, it was good to have company." Jack finished.

"Why would anyone want to hurt him?" Bubbles asked in a worried tone as Jack patted Courage's head.

"I don't know, Bubbles..." He got up and smiled. "But all that is in the past now, it's time I give him something much more than medical care so that he may fully recover."

"Really? What would that be sensei?" Tails asked curiously.

Jack chuckled. "Love, Miles. I can't think of anyone better than you and bubbles to be in charge of that. In the meantime, make yourselves at home while I go prepare us some tea." He said as he left to do so leaving the heroes and heroines by themselves.

"Gosh, he's not as bad as I thought he was..." Blossom said.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "From the looks of it, I'd say that our sensei seems to be the most respected teacher in this entire school."

"Oh please! I'm getting all so warm and fuzzy inside..." Buttercup said dryly.

"You and me both..." Knuckles said resting on his back and looking at the ceiling.

Bubbles ran up to Tails and grabbed his hand while carrying Courage in her left arm. "We're gonna play outside for while now..." She told Blossom while she ran off.

"Hey, w-wait!" Tails started as they left the dojo.

"Don't wander off too far!" Blossom told them.

"Good riddins." Buttercup said.

Blossom turned to Sonic and couldn't help but blush. "Um...Sonic?" She said getting his attention his attention.

"Yes?"

"I...um...was wondering...if you could, continue to tell me...more about you." She smiled still showing her blush.

Sonic soon began to blush also. That smile of hers...it's so peaceful looking...and her eyes were so sparkling like stars. "S-Sure..."

"Where do I begin?" Sonic thought out loud. "Well, my likes are adventures, fighting evil, peace and serenity, have time with all my friends and family, break-dancing, rock-music, relaxing, and finally...running...along with Chili Dogs." He said as Blossom nods her head quickly.

"My dislikes are evil, seeing my family and friends in danger, deep water, slowness, when someone insults my speed, bullies, and eggs."

Blossom looked at Sonic with a surprised look on her face. In a way, she was happy to know his likes and dislikes, she was also impressed when he said he can break dance. "Can you show me? Your break-dancing, I mean."

"Sure thing!" Sonic said happily as he got back up and looked around to see a radio.

"Oh this is gotta be good." Buttercup groaned.

"Hmph." Knuckles smirked. "Just watch."

_**(Meanwhile with Tails, Bubbles and Courage)**_

Courage is seen walking around looking for his new friends. Apparently, they was playing a game of hide and seek, and as you know Courage was it! He heard noises coming from the bushes. He took one last step and then...

"BOOGA! BOOGA! BOOGA!"

Courage wailed his arms around and screamed a little, but eventually calmed down when he saw Tails and Bubbles laughing.

"HAHAHA! Oh Courage you're such a scaredy cat!" Bubbles continued to laugh.

"Rarrfff?" Courage said.

Bubbles giggled. "Oops! I mean you're such a scaredy dog! So what do you want to play next?"

"Hm?" Tails asked looking at the scared look on Courage's face. "What's wrong?"

"All right, courage. You can stop making that look on your face, we're not that scary..." Bubbles looks to Tails with a worried look. "Are we?"

"Of course not!" Tails reassured her. He looks to Courage and saw he was running back to the dojo. "Courage! Where ya going?" He asked as he followed behind him leaving Bubbles all alone.

_"The things I do for love..."_ Courage thought.

_**(Back inside the dojo)**_

_**-Music: Sure Shot (Beastie Boys)-**_

_**"Because you can't, you won't, and you don't stop!  
>Because you can't, you won't, and you don't stop!<br>Because you can't, you won't, and you don't stop!"**_

Sonic was still doing his break-dancing. He couldn't help but smirk at the surprised look that Blossom was giving him along with the blush that was shown across her face. He even saw the impressed look on Buttercup's face and Knuckles was shaking his head enjoying the rap, since that was his favorite music genre.

The music dies down and Sonic is seen doing his finishing pose when the song ended.

Blossom clapped her hands really fast! He IS the greatest break-dancer she has ever seen in her entire life! She then saw that Courage came in and he was wailing his arms around with Tails right behind him.

"Hey look! Courage and Tails is back. What's wrong, guys?"

"That's what I know." Tails said. "It looked as though, he saw a ghost."

"Arrr...Ar...Arr..." Courage barked as he turned to a monster leaving Blossom, Sonic, and Tails eyes to widen in surprise, and Knuckles and Buttercup to have bored expressions on their faces.

"Just what kind of a stupid dog are you?" Buttercup asked as Courage changed back to his dog form.

"More than stupid." Knuckles said scratching his forehead.

Sonic couldn't help but sweat drop. "That's a first time I've seen a dog do that."

Blossom shook her head. "No, I think he's trying to tell us something." She looks up to Tails. "Where's Bubbles?"

"She's outside waiting for u-!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**-Music: Boss 1 (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"BUBBLES!" Tails, Blossom, and Buttercup cried out as they got up and ran outside with Sonic and Knuckles following right behind them.

_**(Outside)**_

"What the hell is going on?!" Knuckles and Buttercup asked.

Sonic and Blossom looked up and stood there in shock at the sight before them. "HOLY...!"

What both leaders saw was a giant three headed orange dragon with gray metal pieces attached to it. Bubbles is seen in one of the heads mouths as she struggles to get out.

"BLOSSOM...BUTTERCUP!"

Blossom saw that the dragons tail is moving up and was about to crash onto Sonic. "LOOK OUT!" She yelled as she flew towards and grabbed him.

_**CRASH!**_

"WHOA!" Sonic screeched.

Thanks to the tail, many of the students and teachers looked out the windows to see what was going on. They looked outside the windows and saw the monster. They was looking to see who it was fighting, and to their surprise, it was the new kids.

Blossom is seen rubbing her head. She looks down and saw that she was on top of Sonic inches away from his face. Blushes began to form across their faces.

"Um...you okay?" She asked unknown what else to say.

Sonic quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm...good...we need to find a way to distract this thing."

"Right! That's exactly what I had in mind." Blossom said quickly.

"Forget that!" Buttercup shouted as she got into her fighting stance. "This calls for some old fashioned..." She jumps up and starts to front flips. "BUTT WHOOPIN!" She held her leg out and it had green energy formed below it.

The dragon's middle head opened it's mouth and fired an energy beam at her. The impact caused Buttercup to crash on the ground unconscious.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom and Bubbles cried out to her as the dragon used his left head to hold said girl up.

"Tails! Knuckles!" Sonic called out to them in which they nodded.

At supersonic speed, he charged at the dragon which caught Blossom and the other students in shock. He then curled up into a ball and went straight for the dragons stomach.

"Let's go, Tails!" Knuckles ordered as they both jumped up and curled into a ball also.

Like chainsaws, they circled around the heads causing them to fall off of it's body and the middle dragon to scream in pain. The two mouths opened up and Tails quickly caught Bubbles and slid across the dirt, while Knuckles held Buttercup bridal style.

The green Powerpuff slowly opened up her eyes to see what had happened. She moves her eyes up and they went wide when she Knuckles face close to hers. Her heart was beating really fast, and a blush came across her face. She was feeling something in heart, but what could it be? Is it possible...that she's now falling for him!?

"You okay, green?" Knuckles asked as she stayed quiet causing him to raise an eyebrow. He looks to the ground and saw the dragons shadow. He quickly ran out of the way while still holding Buttercup.

"It's time we end this!" A voice shouted.

The Heroes Z and Powerpuffs looked to the voice and were shocked when they saw Jack jumping in front of the sun...with a sword in his hand!?

"Once and for all!"

_**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**_

Everyone stood there as Jack went straight through the dragon. Their eyes widened when they saw the dragon be surrounded in red light and then...

_**BOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_**-Music: You're My Number One (Sonic R)-**_

The dragon exploded into thin air! Everyone of the students and teachers were cheering the Heroes Z and Sensei Jack on for slaying the dragon!

"Whoa..." Sonic muttered in shock as Jack approached him. "Sensei...are you...a samurai?" He received a smile and a nod as his answer.

"I don't believe it. Our sensei is a...a samurai." Blossom said with her eyes still widened.

Bubbles was hugging onto Tails while planting kisses on him causing him to blush deeply. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for saving me Tails!"

"You're welcome, Bubbles." He said shyly causing her to giggle.

"A City of Heroes..." Sonic whispered as he smiled and looked at Blossom. "Yup! I think we're gonna like it here!"

Knuckles sat a still blushing Buttercup under a tree. He didn't know why she was blushing, maybe it was because of the heat or something. He took one look at her injured leg and held his hands up to it. A green glow suddenly appeared and within a few seconds, Buttercup's left leg was fully healed!

_**-Music: E102-Gamma (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Unknown to the heroes and heroines, they was being watched by a small green faced monkey wearing a brown coat. He has black eyes and a white helmet with purple stripes on it. The little monkey was gritting his teeth in anger.

"Curses..." He whispered. "I've spent months working on that plan. "The plan to destroy those accursed Powerpuff Girls. But now my plan is ruined, foiled..." He sent a glare towards the Heroes Z and Jack. "All because of those blasted boys and gym teacher! How dare they interferes with the plans of the great MOJO JOJO!"

"Perhaps it is you who should not interfere..." A male voice from behind him.

Mojo turned to the voice with a raised eyebrow. There, he saw Bell and Zack standing there.

"You're way out your league, Mojo." Bell exclaimed. "Maybe its' time for you to retire."

Mojo took a step back away from them. "I don't know who you are...But I cannot retire. For I have not achieved my goal, and my goal is to destroy those Powerpuff girls will I retire...For I am...MO..GG!" He was interrupted as Bell grabbed him by the neck.

"Old habit's are soooo hard to BREAK..." She exclaimed choking him while grinning evilly.

"One would be to keep that big mouth of your shut." Zack said grinning. "In case, you're wandering who we are...I'm Zack, and the whose choking you is my little sister Bell..."

"And the guys behind us." Bell said as monsters appeared from behind them. "They're our friends. Our father has longed to have a word with you."

Mojo gulped nervously and started to sweat really fast.

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Powerpuff Girls D, or anything else. Just O.C.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Somewhere in Nevada)<strong>_

It's a peaceful place! The birds were chirping, you can hear the waterfall, heck you can even hear other animals playing together. Yup, nothing could possibly ruin this peacefulness...

_**BOOM!**_

Never mind...a green energy dome is seen somewhere outside on the open field. We go to that dome and we see a robot with only one arm trying it's best to defend itself from an energy beam.

The robot seems to be a female. She has a silver colored body with a blue top and blue skirt. She has also blue hair with two jet pigtails. And her eyes are ocean blue.

The robot girl seems to have failed in deflecting the green energy beam as it got her and caused her to slid across the dirt.

_"They're stronger than they look..."_ She thought.

_**-Music: Look-A-Like (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie)-**_

"Here, let me give you a hand..." A voice offered.

The robot girl looks up and see's that it was HER hand! She looks up to see who was holding it and her eyes widened when she saw it's her attackers. It was three 11-year old boys, all wearing the same black clothes.

One of them has redheaded hair with a long ponytail and wears a red cap backwards. He has red eyes and two red stripes on his sleeves.

The second one has short yellow hair and blue eyes. He has two blue stripes on his sleeves.

And finally the third one who was carrying the robot girl's right arm. He has short black hair, on the back it's tied in a small pony tail, and green eyes. He has two green stripes on his sleeves.

"NOT!" The boy with black hair joked as he took the arm away. "You ready to say 'Uncle'?"

"Make me!" The robot girl said causing the boy to grin even more.

He then raised his hand in the air forming a green energy ball. "You asked for it!" He said.

Just when he was about to finish her off, a hand grabbed him forcing the ball to disappear. He turns his head to see the boy with the red cap stopping him.

"What are you doing?!"

"That's Enough. This fight is over." The red capped boy said.

"What do you mean over, we just started..."

"I said it's over! Stand Down!" The red capped boy ordered.

"Spoilsport..." The black haired boy muttered under his breath.

"XJ9!" A woman cried out to the robot girl.

The three boys turned their heads and saw the woman just about their height. She wore black pants, yellow shoes and a black sweater with a yellow jacket with black buttons to cover it. She has giant red glasses and has long and high white hair.

They watched as the woman bent down to her robot.

"XJ9! XJ9, are you alright?" She asked the robot girl in a scared tone.

"I'm okay, mom. I think."

The woman turned her head and glared at a tall man that was walking towards them. The man has brown hair and gray eyes. He wears square glasses and a gray suit with a white blouse and a black tie.

"Dr. Brisbaine. This operation is supposed to be a combat simulation test, not a slaughter! Such undisciplined, irresponsible and barbaric actions by your subordinates is utterly unspeakable. THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" She yelled in rage.

"I assure you, Ms. Wakeman. This was all but a slight miscalculation. It seems I had clearly underestimated the potentials of the Rowdyruffs. We will gladly compensate for any damages your robot...I mean...daughter has sustained." Brisbaine said.

"XJ9, are you sure you're alright?" Ms. Wakeman asked her daughter once more causing the girl to blush in embarrassment.

"Mom! I'm alright, it's just an arm..." XJ9 reassured her as she looked behind her and saw the boys watching them "And please! You're embarrassing me."

"Awwww..." The black haired boy started getting everyone's attention and earning glares from Ms. Wakeman and XJ9. "Did mommy's little girl got a big bad rust? HEHEHE..."

Ms. Wakeman walked up to the black hair boy and pulled his ear. "I'll take that arm back now, young man. If you don't mind..."

"YEOOWWW!"

XJ9 sighed. Her mother can be REALLY embarrassing at times like this. "Now, Jenny. I'm sure all girls have had their moments..." She whispered. "Embarrassing ones." She turns her head and saw her mother holding her right arm.

"Now, XJ9. Let's have a look at that arm."

The black hair boy wailed his arms around. " RIGHT! Let mommy take care of your little booboo!" He then made a face at her.

"That's enough, Butch!" Dr. Brisbaine ordered as he turned to the red capped boy. "And Brick. Good call."

"Thank you sir!" Brick nodded as the doctor turned towards the blond hair boy.

"Boomer...it seems that you were 'Up in the clouds' again." He told him. "From what I noticed you seem rather distracted. I suggest you keep your head out of whatever dreamland you've been from and concentrate more on our exercise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Dr. Brisbaine turns to a red weasel wearing a lab coat. "Weasel, have your report ready by my desk first thing in the morning. Rowdyruffs. Proceed back to Headquarters." He ordered as he walked ahead.

Brick looked at Boomer and knew exactly what he was thinking. "I know what's on your mind, Boomer. It's those girls again isn't it?" He asked getting his answer when his brother looked him in the eyes.

"Don't let any of this get to your head, cause once we're done here..." Brick looked towards his hand and balled it into a fist. "Nothing in the world can ever beat us. Not even some stupid kiss."

Boomer looked up in the sky. "Stupid...kiss..." He said quietly.

_**(Megaville Elementary)**_

_**-Music: Empire City Day Hub World (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

It's a new day at school! After the whole incident with that dragon thing, the students were talking amongst themselves at how cool that Heroes Z and Powerpuff Girls were. We now see the girls walking down the hallway with their brown book bags on.

"It's the boys and our second day and it's getting too quiet." Buttercup said resting her arms behind her head. "What I'd give to whoop some monster butt right now...and beating the living crap out of Knuckles."

"Aww...c'mon." Bubbles said cheerfully. "Why can't we just be ordinary grade schoolers for once...Besides, we made our very first friends yesterday, and no one seems to believe we're really superheroes..."

"HEY GUYS! THERE SHE IS!" A girl with black hair tied in two floating pigtails wearing glasses shouted cheerfully pointing towards Buttercup causing a question mark to appear above Blossom and Bubbles's head.

The pink and blue Powerpuffs had dumbfounded expressions when they saw the girls, that was in the hallways, crowding around Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" One of the girls shouted.

"Buttercup!"

"Buttercup! Can we have your autograph?" The girl with pigtails asked cheerfully. "In case you're wondering, we are members of the official BUTTERCUP FAN CLUB!"

"Butterfan what?" A confused Buttercup asked.

"You're a hero, Buttercup." The pigtails girl said happily. "A hero to every girl in this school. You went to face that monster head on even though you knew how dangerous it was...you were so brave and heroic..."

"Being eatin alive isn't exactly what I call 'Heroic'..." Blossom deadpanned as Bubbles tilted her head to the side.

"And best of all, your knight in shining armor came to your rescue." The pigtails girl continued as she sighed dreamily imagining a boy with beaver teeth in a knights armor. "How I wish...my knight in shining armor would come rescue me."

"Oh Buttercup. I envy you." A girl with redhead hair and a green headband on said. "To be rescued in the arms of the one and only...KNUCKLES KUDO!"

_**-Music: Unknown from M.E. (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"What?" Knuckles asked appearing in the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"KNUCKLES!" The fan-girls called out joyfully as they ran to Knuckles and crowded him.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?!" Knuckles asked in complete confusion as he saw there were hearts in the girls eyes.

"Did I mention that we are also members of the Knuckles Kudo and Sensei Jack club?" The pigtails girl asked Buttercup.

"What is this? Clubsville?" Buttercup asked.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

_**-Music: Final Egg (Sonic Adventure)-**_

We go to the home of Nora Wakeman, where she had carried her daughter XJ9 or Jenny, and putted her on a bed. Next to her was a teenage boy who seems to be the same age as Jenny.

The boy wears blue trousers with a white shirt and brown hoodie jacket. He has long black hair and black eyes.

"I just don't believe this..." The boy said squeezing Jenny's right arm. "Jenny is the most sophisticated battle robot I've known, what kind of monsters could do this to her?"

Ms. Wakeman's frowned deepened. "Undisciplined, irresponsible and barbaric little monsters, that's for sure. And they call themselves global defenders. I ought to give them a piece of my mind."

"Hmm?" Jenny groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi, Jenny. You're awake!" The boy said in relief.

Jenny's eyes widened in shock. "MOM? What's he doing here?"

Ms. Wakeman walked to the boy and smiled proudly. " Oh yes! I forgot to tell you, Sheldon here is now my new lab assistant..." She said happily causing Jenny to have a shocked expression.

"You see, his knowledge in the field of robotics has proven to be most useful...he will be assisting me in most of my work. Especially on the matter of...REPAIRING YOU."

"What?" Jenny whimpered.

Sheldon smiled happily and sighed. "Just like old times huh, Jenny? Remember the time we were holding hands when we first met?"

The girl had a deadpanned expression and had one thing on her mind...Self-Destruction!

_**(Back at school)**_

Knuckles was now getting annoyed. All of these girls were growing more and more, asking him questions and such. So, he did the only thing he could do at a time like this...ignore them. He putted on a fake smile and was having a conversation with them.

"C'mon, admit it, you like him too, don't ya?" The pigtails girl asked Buttercup causing her to blush.

_"Crap! He's heading this way!"_ Buttercup yelled to herself as she saw Knuckles stopping in front of her.

"Sup green?" He asked while showing a real smile. He raised an eyebrow when she looked away still showing a blush on her face.

"What are you waiting for? Say something..." The pigtails girl whispered.

Buttercup looked at Knuckles in the eyes and began to tap the tip of her foot. "Umm...hey, red?" Then the two started to walk away already starting a conversation causing the fan-club to 'awww'.

Blossom closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe this, a Buttercup cult following...Knuckles and a samurai teacher..." She turns her head towards Bubbles. "So what else is new?"

_**BUMP!**_

The remaining students who were in the hallway looked to the bumping noise and saw Blossom accidentally laying down on Sonic's legs with papers on the floor along with a guitar.

"How about a Sonic Heroes Z?" Bubbles dumbly asked.

Blossom immediately got up and picked the blue guitar up. "Sonic, I'm sorry! I should have looked where I was going. I'm really sorry!" She handed him the guitar and blushed when she was closely to his face, looking at his emerald eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Sonic reassured her as he took the guitar but stopped when he saw Blossom eyeing him.

_"His eyes...they're so...beautiful..." _

"Blossom? Hey, Blos! You okay?" Sonic asked waving his hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of her trance and smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine. Here, let me help you with your papers." She said as she picked a few up and looked at them. Her expression changed into a surprised one. "I didn't know you write lyrics."

Sonic scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I write them when ever I'm bored or something."

"Oh!" Blossom said in realization. "I guess that explains why you brought the guitar." She then raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Were you going to sing these?"

Sonic blushes in embarrassment but showed a smile. "Wanna listen?"

"Of course!" Blossom answered quickly. "Um, do you like comic books by any chance?"

"Sure do!" He replied as both started to walk away leaving Bubbles by herself who had a sad look on her face.

_"Boyfriends for Blossom and Buttercup. Girlfriends for Buttercup. What about me?"_ She asked herself. _"I wish Courage was here...but the teacher says no dogs inside the school..."_ She then starts to blush. "I wonder where Tails is..."

"Hey Bubbles!"

Bubbles squeaked happily as she recognized the voice. She quickly turned around and saw Tails there smiling at her. "Hi, Tails!"

"So um..." Tails began to blush. "What do you...want to do?"

"Let's go see some animals!" Bubbles replied cheerfully as she grabbed his hand and ran off.

_**(With Knuckles and Buttercup)**_

Knuckles and Buttercup seen outside, in their gym uniform, challenging each to other to a game of soccer. Apparently, after Knuckles saved Buttercup yesterday she managed to get massive crush on him, but she didn't even want to admit. So, in order for her to hide those feelings, she made him her arch-rival.

"C'mon green, that all you got?" Knuckles asked/teased doing some moves with the ball.

Buttercup just grinned evilly as she dashed towards him and kicked the ball away from catching him by surprise. "Is that all _you_ got?" She asked as a tick mark appeared on his face and he chased after her.

_**(With Tails and Bubbles)**_

Tails, Bubbles, Courage, along with a member were looking at a hamster dancing around happily. They apparently met this new member not too long ago and...well...she was_ really_ creepy! Tails didn't know why but he felt something...evil about this girl and he was surprised that Bubbles didn't felt it!

He was also surprised that Courage met this girl before and he was seriously right in trusting his feelings cause when Courage saw her, he pissed himself.

The girl wore the standard school uniform. She has blonde hair that goes up on the ends with a black headband. And her eyes were a pinkish/brownish red color.

"Um...Mandy?" Tails called out to her getting his attention. "Why do you have a kitchen knife behind you?"

"Let's just say...I like my hamsters 'well done'."

Tails gulped and quickly held onto Courage who held him back. Both then turned their attention to giggling Bubbles.

"You're funny, Mandy! I'm so glad that we met you."

Both Tails and Courage fell over anime-style while Mandy just stared at the dancing hamster with an emotionless look on her face.

_**(With Sonic and Blossom)**_

Both leaders were sitting underneath a tree together on a hill. They now officially made that their new hangout and they would always be there. Blossom was listening peacefully to the music Sonic was singing and she had to admit that he's a great singer. They songs were Escape from the City the modern remix, His World, and We Can.

She listened to the last song called 'Worth A Chance' and she couldn't help but blush. Was that...a love song...for her maybe...

"That was beautiful, Sonic" She commented making the boy blush and scratch his head.

"Thanks, Blossom."

"Hey! You wanna sing a song together?"

Sonic eyes widened. "I didn't know you can sing."

"Of course I can silly!" Blossom giggled.

"So, which song do you wanna sing?"

"I'll give ya a hint." Blossom said as Sonic starts to play his guitar.

_**-Music: At the beginning (Anastasia)-**_

**_(Blossom)  
><em>**_We were strangers  
>Starting out on a journey<br>Never dreamin  
>What we'd have to go through<br>Now here we are  
>And I'm suddenly standing<br>At the beginning with you  
><em>****

****_(Sonic)  
>No one told me<br>I was going to find you  
>Unexpected<br>What you did to my heart  
>When I lost hope<br>You were there to remind me  
>This is the start<br>_****

****_(Both)  
>Life is a road<br>And I want to keep going  
>Love is a river<br>I wanna keep flowing  
>Live is a road<br>Now and forever  
>Wonderful journey<br>_****

****_(Blossom)  
>I'll be there<br>When the world stops turning_****

****_(Sonic)  
>I'll be there<br>When the storm is through_****

****_(Both)  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you_****

Sonic stops playing his guitar and looks at Blossom with an awestruck expression and a blush. Her singing voice was...amazing. He had no idea that her voice was so peaceful...but what was this feeling in his heart, when the two started to sing?

Blossom noticed the expression on his face and she couldn't help but blush and stroke her hair. "So...um...what do you think?"

"That was beautiful..." He said causing the blush on Blossom's face to deepened.

Both looked at each other and they began to laugh.

_**(Somewhere else)**_

_**-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

In a mysterious new place, we see Zack and his sister Bell carrying Mojo and throwing him to the ground. The green monkey looks around and he thought that he was inside a cave, but boy is he wrong.

"Where are we?"

"Home." Zack and Bell said.

"Wha...what is this place?" Mojo asked in a nervous tone.

"Welcome." A male voice said.

Mojo looks to the voice and saw a green skinned boy sitting on a chair. He quickly came up the conclusion that the boy was in fact an alien. He look closely at the alien boy and saw he has ruby eyes. He wore a pinkish/purple line shirt with black pants, and he had on black boots and gloves.

And oddly enough, next to the alien was a small dog...which is green and it had it's tongue sticking out and it had a zipper on it's stomach.

"You are now in the realm of **Black Eden.**" The alien boy continued grinning cockily. "And we...are the future rulers of this puny planet." He declared about him and the dog.

"Love Puppy! Love Puppy! I'm so huggable...eat me!" The dog said happily as it was rolling on it's stomach.

The alien turned towards his dog with a raised eyebrow. "Gir! I thought I told you to get rid of that stupid outfit!"

"Zim...what are you on our father's chair?" Zack asked crossing his arms and glaring at him.

The alien now called Zim just ignored his question and began to laugh evilly. "And soon. All will bow down before our supremacy! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You sure about that?" Zack asked grinning. "Cause people will bow down to..." He pointed his finger at a figure standing behind Zim. "Him..."

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice asked.

Zim raised an eyebrow again and looked behind him to see the orange man standing there wearing glasses. "Uhhh..." He trailed off as the orange man picked him by the back pack. "Just enlightening our guest of our future plans for world conquest..."

"Don't you have work to do?" The orange man asked frowning at Zim. He then sat him down and handed him the broom, watching him leave with a sour expression.

"And make sure that the Thermo Electric Generator, The Magnetic Plasma Destabalizer, The Neuroproton Amplifier, The Quantum Energy Converter, The Centrifugal Energy Conductor and The Neurotomic Protocore...is SQUEAKY CLEAN!"

"Fine." The young alien muttered under his breath still walking away.

"Doom Doom D-Doom Doom D-Doomy Doomy!" The dog Zim called Gir singed happily.

Bell smiled as she walked towards Gir and looked at him happily. Zack just shook his head and walked off to who knows where.

The orange man turned to Mojo and took his glasses off. "Pardon for that unruly introduction, Zim is young but like you he is very ambitious, Mojo. At last we finally meet."

"Who are you?" Mojo asked.

"I have reasons not to reveal my identity. You may call me"X". Dr. X." The orange man introduced as he moved aside and held his left hand out. "And these, or should I say...**THEY**."

_**-Music: Lost World (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The green monkey looked behind X and saw three monsters and a human little girl whose looks to be like 11 or 12. He examined the monsters and saw that they was robotic/cybernetic/mechanical aliens from another planet.

One of the alien robots is purple, with yellow eyes, and it looked to be like a humanoid robot bat and it held a half-eaten metal apple in it's hand.

The second alien was violet and it had yellow eyes also. It's face is really small while the head is pretty big. On his head he has a few spikes. He has two big shoulders, also with spikes, and spikes on his knuckles. He also has a few small spikes on his chest, arms and legs.

The third and last one alien was green and it had yellow eyes. It's a thin and rather tall grasshopper-like robot. It has big sharp claws and several spikes on his back.

And last but not least...the girl. She is a brunette, two big locks of her hair go over the side of her face. Her eyes are blue. She wears a white shirt with blue sleeves and a blue cape and yellow orbs around the neck. She wears a black belt and blue trousers. She wears black fingertip less gloves and is wearing a white watch around her wrist.

"We are members of the Darkstar Council, special elite force sent by the **CLUSTER**." The huge violet robot said.

"We have chosen earth for the construction of our machine empire..." The grasshopper robot started.

"And to enslave all it's inhabitants. All for the glory of our queen, Vexus." The bat-robot finished.

Mojo just closed his eyes and crossed his arms only caring about one thing. "Why exactly did you bring me here?"

"Allow me to begin with a little bedtime story: Once upon a time, there was a mad scientist, who, like any other crazed genius decided to use his gifts in an attempt to rule the world. Later on, alien beings from other galaxies decide that they, too, wish to rule the earth. Since these aliens and the scientist have a common goal, they choose to form an Alliance, together seizing control of earth and the humans that inhabit it."

"That story was the most lame thing I've ever..." Mojo was about to say but the Dr. X continued.

"However, no goal can be achieved without first getting past a few...obstacles. Soon, superheroes of all shapes and sizes would answer the call for help, ready to oppose this global threat. These were problems both the scientist and the aliens expected to face...though, their greatest challenge would not come from the usual over sized men in tights, fancy capes, and underwear worn on the outside...no...their greatest threat would come from three little girls and boys."

Mojo's eyes widened. "The Powerpuff Girls! And those boys!"

Dr. X's eyes turned red in rage. "Correct. And that's where you come in, Mojo. You of all the girls's archenemies know them best. Their capabilities, their weaknesses. "I am in dire need of every minute detail and bit of information concerning these...'Mini-Titans'. I must take every necessary precaution to make sure nothing can interfere with my plans."

"Why are they your biggest threat? Shouldn't you worry more about other superheroes? The Justice League? Teen Titans? The Men in Black, even?" Mojo asked wailing his arms around. "And where are those little boys's archenemy?"

Dr. X's eyes turned back to yellow and he pushed his glasses forward. He then turned towards Bell who was playing with Gir. "You raise a good point, Mojo. The girls are the most unlikely of all superheroes to actually foil our plans. Like those three boys you saw...they are known as Sonic Heroes Z."

"Sonic Heroes...Z?" Mojo asked confused by such a name.

"Yes. Sonic Heroes Z...those three are very special. You see, there are these seven gemstones called Chaos Emeralds. They hold unlimited power and as such they have mystical properties and abilities, and the holder of them all can use them for a large variety of things, such as creating a powerful super transformation, powering machines, and warping through time and space." X explained as Mojo's eyes widened in shock by this info.

"I had no idea such emeralds existed!" The green monkey exclaimed.

"Yes." X nodded as he continued. "The boys's arch-enemy, Dr. Ivo Robotnik or..." He chuckled. "Dr. Eggman as they called him, wanted the emeralds powers to take over the world. You see, he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient creatures bent on destruction to achieve his goals."

"And let me guess, Sonic Heroes Z stopped him and those plans?" Mojo asked.

"Correct." X nodded again. "You see, whenever Dr. Eggman gathered up the Chaos Emeralds, he uses the emeralds's negative energy whereas the boys uses the positive one which caused the super transformations, and allows them to activate an ability called 'Chaos Control'."

Mojo just stood there looking at the floor and clenching his fist in anger and jealously. Seven Chaos Emeralds? And they have the power to warp through time and space!? Why haven't he heard of these emeralds before!? With their powers he could easily destroy the girls once and for all!

"And to think...at such a tender age both groups of heroes possess and wield a power they themselves cannot yet even hope to comprehend. I know, because I have seen it. But that is a tale for another day." X admitted. "Now, tell me, Mojo, why do you spend so much time trying to destroy the Powerpuff Girls?"

Mojo still looked at the floor with a frown appearing on his face. "It is my purpose to destroy them, for it was because of them that I, Mojo Jojo was born. And it is because of this that I must destroy them, as it is my one and only purpose, for I owe my creation to them-"

X's eyes turned red again. "Cease your rambling, Mojo. Where you and Dr. Eggman failed, I will succeed. Both you and he have nearly every possible plan to destroy these children. Every one of your so-called 'greatest plan to destroy The Powerpuff Girls' are foiled." He said harshly.

"Perhaps it is time you found yourself a new purpose for your lowly existence...serving me. You see, I have scoured the world in search of people like you." He continued. "People with the skill and knowledge great enough to aid my cause...take this boy for example."

_**-Music: Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

He points to very large TV screen and on it appeared a certain blue haired that Mojo recognized causing his eyes to widened in shock. "T-That's the leader of Sonic Heroes Z!" He exclaimed as he took one look at the imaged and gasped.

It's true, that it is Sonic but there was something different...his skin was silver, his eyes is black with red irises, he wore a blue hoodie with a yellow hole on it's chest, which almost looks like a laser.

X's eyes turned yellow as he turned to Mojo. "Wrong. His name is Metal Sonic and he is the robotic counterpart of Sonic Kudo. He was created by Dr. Eggman for the sole purpose of killing Sonic and his brothers. Metal Sonic here, killed Dr. Eggman cause of something that happened in the past."

Mojo's eyes widened in shock. "H-How could such a machine do that to it's master?"

"Like I said...something happened in the past that drivin him to kill his creator." X said. "His very existence thrives on but one thing: Revenge. He is unaware of my watchful eyes nor does he realize he is under my influence. So why not sit back and enjoy the show? Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from him."

_**(With Metal Sonic)**_

Metal Sonic is seen in Dr. Eggman's old base which is the abandoned Egg Carrier. There he's been watching the inhabitants of Megaville. He clenched his fists in anger when he saw his counterpart and his brothers there as well, he also that each of them has been hanging out with The Powerpuff Girls for these past few days since they moved there.

He then narrowed his eyes at a redhead girl who Sonic has a crush on. **"Blossom Utonium..."** He grinned evilly. **"I...can finally have my revenge..."**

_**(At Megaville Elementary)**_

The past days have been a very happy one especially for the pink Powerpuff Girl. Blossom is seen in the library looking at a couple of books. She picked one out and which is about love stories...sounds like our super heroine found herself a love interest for a blue spiky hair speedster.

Just when she was about to leave she spots Sonic there looking at few books. Thanks to her super human hearing, she heard a silent 'click' sound when Sonic pulled a book. She gasped silently when the book case started to move.

When it opened quickly, Blossom hid silently as Sonic looked behind him to see if anyone is seeing him. She checked to see if he was still watching, but the book case slid back to it's spot. She then walked up to book case with curiosity.

_"What's this secret passage?"_ She asked as she pulled on the same book that Sonic pulled. The book case slid open and she starts to walk down the stairs.

_"I wonder where this leads to."_ The pink Powerpuff thought to herself as she saw a white light. When she reached the bottom of the steps her eyes widened in awe. "Whoa! A secret laboratory!"

Blossom looks around the secret lab and saw a sign that 'Dexter's Laboratory! NO DEE DEE'S ALLOWED!' which caused her to sweat drop. She and Sonic apparently met Dexter before and already the three became the best of friends. They also met his big sister Dee Dee who was...kind of childish.

"I didn't even know Dexter had something like this in school." She admitted as she looked around some more. "Now why wouldn't Sonic tell me about..." She stopped there and gasped in shock. "OH MY G...!"

What she's looking is a teenage girl, who seems to be the age of 15, was attached to a couple of wires with a dead look expression. She has long orchid hair and pink eyes. She wore a dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a red sleeveless top. The girl also wore red stockings under dark purple boots.

"I-Is that...me?!"

_**End of Chapter 3**_


	4. Chapter 4: Time Travelers

**Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Powerpuff Girls D, or anything else. Just O.C.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-<strong>_

Blossom is just standing there like a zombie in shock and confusion. It was like she was looking at a mirror! She just couldn't believe it! What were Sonic and Dexter doing down here? She just slowly shook her head to get out of her shock state.

_"No. It's not me. Who is this girl?!"_ She asked herself.

When she was about to take a step closer, a big blue blur appeared and it carried Blossom. The blur then ran upstairs where the secret door, was already opened, and it gently dropped her to floor.

"Wait...was that..." Blossom trailed off as she turned her head and saw the book-self already closed. She got up and putted her hand on the book-self.

She used her x-ray ability and saw right through the secret door. She see's Sonic standing there looking at 'her' with a sad expression on his face.

"Sonic..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Blossom." Sonic apologized as he turned around and walked back downstairs very slowly.

_**(In the hallway)**_

A boy wearing the school uniform is going through his locker. He wears black glasses. And he has a pluck of brown hair on his head. He also has a black watch around his wrist.

"Otto?"

The boy named Otto turned his and saw Blossom there with a worried look on her face. "Oh. Hi Blossom."

"Otto, I need to talk to you...about Sonic." Blossom said.

_**(Later)**_

Blossom took Otto to her and Sonic's favorite spot. There, she told him everything about what she had saw in the library.

"Okay...so you got inside Dexter's secret lab and then you saw this...girl?" Otto asked putting the things Blossom told him together.

Blossom nodded. "Who was that, Otto?"

"That was just an android." He answered. "A robot...an exact replica of the boys's older sister."

Blossom turned to him with her eyes widening in shock. "Sonic and the boys have an older sister?! Wha-What happened to her?!"

Otto looked away with sad eyes. "She...She died." He answered causing Blossom to gasp in shock. He jumped when he saw her get in his face.

"H-How...could this happen? When? Where? Who?"

"..."

"Otto, please! You're one of Sonic and Tails' closest friends. I don't know who else I can turn to. I need to know! You have to tell me!" The pink Powerpuff pleaded.

"I guess you deserve to know..." Otto said causing Blossom to be confused.

"I do?"

"I'll explain on the way..." Otto told her as he began to touch his watch and a screen appeared. "I just hope you're ready for this."

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked curiously.

"We're going on a little trip...to the past." Otto answered entering the date on his watch.

"You mean time traveling?"

"Yep!"

A tick mark appeared on Blossom's face. "You're a time traveler!?" She asked causing Otto to smile sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

"Uh...yeah...I guess now was the best time to tell you that."

"Is there anything in this school that I don't know..." Blossom couldn't finish as big blue dome covered around the two and then...

_**ZAPPPP!**_

They disappeared.

_**(1 year ago)**_

The blue dome appeared again and as soon as it vanished, Blossom looked around and she saw that was in a city of some sorts. She looks around again and she saw a peaceful looking house. This is it...they traveled back to Sonic Heroes Z's past.

"This is..." Blossom trailed off.

"I've activated the time cloak so we'll be invisible to anything in the area, that way nobody can see us." Otto told her. "Welcome to Station Square."

_**-Music: Emerald Beach (Sonic Battle)-**_

**"SONIC! TAILS! KNUCKLES!"** A demonic female voice shouted causing the time travelers to jump and look towards the boys's home.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The triplets screamed as they ran out of the house and fell on each other.

The boys and time travelers looked and saw their big sister standing there with a black aura around her and her eyes glowing white.

"S-Sonia!" Sonic whimpered as he crawled backwards.

"L-Look Sonia, just calm down." Knuckles tried to reason as he crawled backwards also.

"W-We're so very sorry! Please don't kill us!" Tails pleaded.

Sonia showed an evil grins making her shark-like teeth to be seen which made the boys flinch. **"Oh, I'm not going to kill you!"** She putted her hands behind her back and took out a giant sword. **"I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU THREE ALIVE!"**

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" The trio screamed once more as they ran away from their crazy sister with her chasing after them.

Blossom and Otto had dumbfounded expressions on their faces along with a large sweat drop. What kind of sister do these three have? And why the hell isn't their mother doing anything?

"That's their sister?" Blossom asked.

"Uh-huh." Otto nodded.

The time travelers continued on to further and further. They saw the day when Sonic first rescued a pink haired girl name Amy Rose from Dr. Eggman. Blossom just glared daggers at Amy for hugging her crush like that and the fact that Sonic was uncomfortable with it! They then traveled to the time when the siblings discovered the Chaos Emeralds and used their powers to defeat Dr. Eggman.

Next, they traveled to the time when the Kudo family went to a beach in order to relax but Sonia threw Sonic into the water and he was splashing around trying to get out. At least now Blossom knows why her crush was afraid of water.

They finally stopped and made it to a field where the boys were shirtless and Sonia was in a pink dress.

"What are they doing?" Blossom asked Otto.

"In times of doubt and when they can't beat an enemy stronger than them, the boys would always seek out their sister's help for guidance and enlightenment. Sonia can be scary at times, but she really does care about them." He explained.

"Listen boys..." Sonia started as she looked at the boys seriously. "If something should ever happen to me, promise you won't get revenge."

"Huh?" Sonic and Tails asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about here?" Knuckles asked.

Sonia just sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Look...with the Chaos Emeralds powers, like time traveling and stuff...you guys have to understand that every event has a purpose and every cause has a reason. If it's my time to die...then it's my time..."

Tails looked like he was about to cry when she said the part about her dying. Sonic had a shock expression at the thought of losing their one and only big sister. Knuckles just had an uncomfortable expression on his face. Just where was she going with this?

"Sis, you're starting to creep us all out, now." The crimson redhead said.

Sonia just chuckled. "Don't worry, you boys will understand...now promise me this, okay?"

The boys looked at each other and back to their sister. "We promise..."

"Otto, I don't like where this is going..." Blossom said getting a nervous feeling.

"Hey! You wanted to know the truth." Otto said.

"I guess..."

The time travelers went to the nearly ruined streets of Station Square. There were fire blazing on the cars, some of the buildings have been destroyed, and there weren't any civilians around.

"Otto...what's going on? What happened to the city?" Blossom asked.

_**BOOM!**_

_**-Music: Westopolis (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**_

The travelers turned to the boom and saw Sonic and the boys, in their fighting stances, glaring at the bunch of silver robots with guns as hands. They then towards to the man who they saw in the flashbacks of the boys's lives.

"This time I will finally destroy you Sonic Heroes Z. I won't leave until my Egg-Fighters does so! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Dr. Eggman declared.

"Bring it on, Egghead!" The boys shouted.

"It's that Dr. Eggman creep!" Blossom exclaimed. She then towards her right and she saw...another Sonic?! She looked at the one who was with his brothers and the other one that was with Eggman.

Otto noticed this reaction coming from her. "In case you're wondering...the one that's on Dr. Eggman's side is Metal Sonic."

"Metal Sonic?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, Eggman wanted a robot that could match up with Sonic's speed. So, he created Metal Sonic using Sonic's data and inserted them inside. The guys are making their last stand." Otto said.

"**Egg-Fighters!** Crush them!" Eggman ordered as the robots began to charge at the heroes.

The boys moved away from the laser guns that the robots were firing and charged right through them causing the robots to exploded.

While the heroes were fighting off the robots, Sonia just so happened to appear and was looking for them. "Sonic! Tails! Knuckles! Guys! Where are you!?" She cried out until she saw them.

"How'd you like that Eggman?" Sonic asked.

Sonia was impressed at how cool her brothers were. She then heard something flying around. She turned her head and saw Metal Sonic behind the distracting heroes. Now, she starts to run towards them and the Metal's stomach hold began to glow. He then charged a pink laser beam at Sonic.

"SONIC!" She called to him.

Everything was moving in slow motion. Sonic and the boys turned around to see the incoming laser beam aiming towards them. The triplets and Metal Sonic's eyes widened in shock as they saw Sonia using herself as a shield and the beam going right through the side of her stomach.

"SONIAAAAAAAA!" The boys cried out as they came to her falling body.

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Blossom's eyes widened in shock/horror. She covered her mouth as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Even Metal Sonic's eyes were still widened, he looks down at his hand and it was shaking...tears were forming in his eyes. He...murdered her...he killed the girl of his dreams...

**"Wha...what have...I done?"** He asked himself as tears fell from his face. He then fly off into the dark sky.

Sonic picked up a Sonia's body. He looked in her eyes, and saw they was getting colder. "Sonia..."

Tails had tears falling from his eyes. He looked to the ground and saw her blood everywhere. "Sonia! Please don't leave us!"

Knuckles turned towards Eggman and sent him a glare. Not just any glare though...it was a glare of death. "EGGMAN!" He roared as he dashed towards him.

"Oh no!" Dr. Eggman cried out as he was trying his best to escape but was too late when Knuckles appeared and punched him in the face really hard sending him flying fast.

"Sonia! Sonia!" Sonic called out to her trying her best to keep her alive.

"G-Guys..." Sonia started as she coughed up blood getting the boys by surprised.

"Don't talk, Sonia!" Tails sobbed covering her wound. "You're going to be okay!"

Despite the pain she was in, she laughed a little. "No...I'm not...it's too late...for me."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Knuckles shouted with tears falling down his face. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He sobbed. "We're...going to take you to a hospital...and then we'll-!"

"Knuckles..." Sonia interrupted while crying tears of happiness. "It's too...late...you three...are the greatest brothers that I've...ever had...and I'm proud...to be your big sister..." She looks up to the boys and smiled. "Just remember...that I'll always love you three..."

The boys all gasped. But their eyes shrunk when Sonia closed her eyes and stopped breathing. They was shaking uncontrollably letting more and more tears fall from their faces.

"DAMN IT!" Knuckles shouted as he ran and punched a building really hard causing it to fall. He then starts to punched the ground causing craters to be formed larger and larger with every punch. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

Tails hugged Sonia body real close letting his tears hit her face. "Sonia...Sonia!" He sobbed.

Sonic stood up and walked a few meters away from them. He looked at the large crater that Knuckles made and saw he stopped. This was just too much! First the city...and now their big sister...their only sister is gone...he couldn't hold it all in anymore...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" He cried to the heavens.

Blossom just stood there and let more tears fall down at how hurt Sonic and his brothers was. She quickly ran towards Otto and hugged him catching him by surprise and cause a blush to appear on his face.

Unknown to them and the heroes, Sonia's ghost was there watching her brothers cry for her. And next to her was the Grim Reaper himself. He putted a hand on her shoulder.

_"Come child...it is time."_

Sonia turned to Grim and nodded. She then turned to her brothers. _"Goodbye and good luck...Sonic Heroes Z. I love you..."_

The timeline changed to Sonia's funeral where the Kudo family's friends and neighbors gathered to say their final farewell to Sonia. Tails hugged his mother who quickly hugged him back while letting tears flow down her face...

The triplets walked right next to Sonia's grave. They turned to the audience as they started to sing their sister's favorite songs.

_**-Music: Missing You (Brandy)-**_

_**(Boys)**_  
><em><strong>Though I'm missing you<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Although I'm missing you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll find a way to get through<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I'll find a way to get through)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Living without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause you were our sister, our strength and our pride<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only god may know why, still I will get by<strong>_

_**(Sonic)  
>I would've known, that you had to go so suddenly, so fast<br>How could it be, that sweet memories would be all, all that we have left.**_

_**(Tails)  
>Now that you're gone, every day I go on (I go on)<br>But life it's not the same (life's just not the same)**_

_**(Knuckles)  
>I'm so empty inside, and my tears I can't hide but I'll try to face the pain<br>**_

While the boys were continuing singing the song, Blossom still had tears falling from her eyes, even Otto had a single tear fell also.

"After that day, Sonic made a long time promise, that he'll always protect those who are precious to him." Otto told her. "Even though they thought that Sonia was scary and sometimes a jerk, they always did love her and they knew that she loved him back."

"Bubbles...Buttercup..." Blossom whispered as tears flow at the thought of losing her sisters. She then turned towards Otto and gave him her glare.

"You could have saved her, Otto. Why didn't you? You told me that as a time traveler it was your duty to enforce the past in order to protect our future!"

Otto took a step back from her sudden outburst. "I protect the world's future, Blossom. This is sonic we're talking about. I'm sorry, but it's not my place." He apologized. "It's also my duty not to interfere with personal matters. Besides, you and I both know Sonia would never allow it. Please understand."

Blossom turns back to the funeral and saw everyone left, except for Sonic who was still looking at Sonia's grave. "We have the power to change things for the better...yet we can't even do anything. It's just not fair."

"Nothing is fair..." Otto said sadly as he pushed a button on his watch.

The time travelers are now in Sonia's bedroom, where they saw Sonic sitting on her floor looking at family pictures. A day has passed since the funeral and the Kudo residence have been quiet. It was a sad moment for them, so of course they would stay quiet.

"And things have never been the same without Sonia." Otto said.

_**-Music: Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"Sonia..." Sonic whispered as he closed the family album and stood up. He looks to his hands and clenched his fists with his eyes turning red. "NO! I'll never let this happen! With the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, I can do whatever I want! I can even bring Sonia back to life!"

Blossom had a scared expression on her face. She ran over to Otto and held onto him. "Otto, he's lost it! He's scaring me!"

"Easy, Blossom. It's okay." Otto reassured her.

The time travelers traveled further in time where they see Sonic inside Tails' workshop working on the Android Sonia.

"Tails stopped going to his workshop, so Sonic decided to just go there." Otto said. "He didn't know how to preserve her a body or brain in hopes of reviving her someday. But that didn't stop him. He was determined to bring her back. All he needed was a body. That's when he created the android you saw, Blossom. He used real human organs which he got from donors. He would then go after every single Chaos Emerald that was out there and bring them to the workshop."

"He spent night after sleepless night working on it. He wanted to make sure that it was perfect, so with the emeralds powers...it would be indestructible."

Blossom gasped silently. "How could he hope to bring Sonia back by creating this...thing? This is insane! What about the promised he made to Sonia?" She remembered the day when Sonic smiled happily giving her a thumbs up.

_"I always keep my word!"_

Sonic eyes widened in realization. He now had seven Chaos Emeralds! Emeralds that holds unlimited powers! He looked towards the emeralds and back at the android.

"The Chaos Emeralds...if they have the power to warp through time and space...then maybe they can bring the real Sonia back!" He stops working on the android and putted the emeralds inside his book bag. He then starts to walk towards the door.

**"Sonic..."**

Sonic stopped walking with his eyes widening in shock. He turns and looks around the workshop. "Who's there!? Come out and show yourself!"

**"Sonic..."**

He slowly turns towards the android and gasped when he saw it looking at him. Was that...Sonia's spirit talking to him using the android?

**"Sonic...you promised...you promised...you promised."**

Sonic just dropped the book bag causing the emeralds to fall as he back away from the android with tears of guilt falling down. He was so fed up with Sonia's death that he completely forgot about that promise...he...always said that he always keep his words...but right now, he was about to break the promise...

"I-I...I...I'M SO SORRY, SONIA!" He cried as he ran out of the lab really fast.

"Otto, where's he going?" Blossom asked.

"Where else?" Otto simply said as Blossom's eyes widened.

Sonic is seen running to the graveyard where he would see Sonia's grave. _"Please forgive me, Sonia! I was so stupid! Please forgive me!"_

He then stopped running when he saw Metal Sonic there looking at Sonia's grave...his eyes widened in rage! Why the hell is he here!?

"What's Metal Sonic, doing here?" Blossom asked completely confused.

"I should have told you earlier. Metal Sonic had a crush on Sonia. Her loss has driven him into a state of depression and guilt. He felt he was responsible for her death. Afterwards Metal Sonic killed Dr. Eggman." Otto answered causing Blossom to gasp.

"You bastard!" Sonic roared as the Chaos Emeralds appeared around him.

Blossom hid behind Otto when she saw his hair turning darker and a dark aura appearing around him. What was happening to him?

_**CRASH!**_

Sonic back-slapped his robot double causing him to slid across the dirt. He just stared at Metal Sonic as his hair was standing upwards and that it was completely black.

"W-What's wrong with Sonic? What is he transforming into?" Blossom asked in a scared tone. She didn't like this transformation of his, not at all.

"He's..." Otto trailed off. "He's transforming into his dark form...Dark Super Sonic..."

"Dark...Super...Sonic!?" Blossom asked in shocked in horror as tears fell from her eyes.

**"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Dark Super Sonic roared as he charged at Metal Sonic causing.

_**"Sonia..."** _Metal Sonic could only think of right now as he waited for his fate.

_**(Present Day)**_

Knuckles and the others are in the hallway. Right now, school has just ended and now, they're packing up their books and stuff and heading home.

"C'mon, Tails and Bubbles." Knuckles groaned in annoyance.

"Are you two done already?" Buttercup asked.

"Just a sec, we're just about finished." Bubbles answered.

Tails just got finished. He looks up and saw Blossom and Otto heading towards. "Hey look! There's Blossom and Otto."

"And just in time. C'mon, leader girl." Buttercup said. "Time to go home...Hey?!" She was caught off guard when Blossom hugged her. "What are you...?"

"Blossom?" Tails asked as said girl came to him and hugged him also causing him to blush a little.

Blossom then released Tails and came to hug Knuckles which caught by surprise and caused him to be confused. Why was she hugging everyone? He then watched as Blossom came to Bubbles and hugged her as well.

"Blossom, what's wrong?"

Buttercup sent a glare towards Otto. She came up to him and cracked her knuckles. "Okay, four-eyes! What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything to her, I swear!" Otto exclaimed as he held his hands up in defense. He then yelped when Buttercup grabbed him by the collar.

"Buttercup no!" Blossom shouted catching everyone by surprise and letting them turn into chibi forms. "Don't hurt him, I'm alright. Look you girls go on home." She told them. "I'll catch up with you later, I just need some time...alone. Miles, Knuckles if you see Sonic tell him...never mind." She then starts to walk outside.

"What was that all about?" Buttercup asked.

"Tell Sonic wha-!" Knuckles stopped there and his eyes widened in shock. He sent a death glare at Otto causing him to flinch. "You showed her didn't you?" He asked causing Bubbles and Buttercup to look at each and at Otto.

"Yeah. She knows."

"Knows what?!" Buttercup shouted getting annoyed at what was happening here.

Bubbles looked at Tails and saw he was looking at the floor with a sad expression. "Tails...?"

Tails looked over to Bubbles and then to Knuckles who just nodded his head while crossing his arms. "It's like this..."

_**(To Sonic)**_

Sonic is seen inside his bedroom, still in his school uniform, looking at the ceiling while playing his guitar. He couldn't stop thinking about seeing the shock look on Blossom's face, when she saw the android version of his sister...he knew he had to tell her the whole story. He then looks at a picture which is right next to him, and on it, it shows him and Blossom smiling and pulling up a thumbs up. He got up off his bed and went outside through his window.

_"Maybe I should go and talk to her..."_ He thought as he ran off to their usual hangout. He then hears something falling, so he looks up and his eyes widened when he saw a black energy ball coming towards.

_**BOOM!**_

Sonic stopped running and did a back flip. Just when he landed safely, he looks and saw a small crater formed. He looks to the sky once more to find out what caused who threw that energy ball.

"Who the hell was that?!" He asked as he ran to the small crater.

"That was...me." A voice said coming from behind the blue blur.

Sonic turns around and jumped a few meters back away from the ball so that he can examine him. He looks down and saw that both his hands were glowing black. His eyes widened in shock when the boy showed him his hands on them were Black Speed Type symbols. Only a Hero Z member could have that, yet this boy have one?!

"Who are you?" Sonic asked now glaring at him.

"Name's Zack." Zack introduced himself as a grin formed on his face. "And I'm here...to beat the living crap out of you!" He said as he charged at Sonic.

"Go ahead and try!" The Heroes Z leader exclaimed as he charged at Zack as well.

_**(To Blossom)**_

Blossom is seen sitting at her and Sonic's hangout place. She had just finished processing everything that she saw today. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't thinking about Sonic. She soon stopped her thinking when she saw a green dog standing there out of nowhere staring at her.

"Wha...who...where did you come from?"

"I AM YOUR DOOM!" The green dog shouted as it started to do some stances. "Cause I'm gonna whoop your butt! HIYAAAAAAA! WUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The dog then got to another stance. "Booyah!" It got back to it's regular stance and held both it's paws out. "Boom!"

_**BOOM!**_

Blossom flew a few meters from the sudden explosion from that the dog launched at her. She then looks behind the singing dog and a girl wearing...a white Powerpuff uniform?!

"GIRLY!" The white Powerpuff Girl shouted to the dog as she picked it up. "I thought I told you to stay home, it's not safe here." She walks a few meters away from Blossom and sat 'Girly' down. "Now stay, cause it's going to get messy."

"But I wanna do the monkey!"

"HEY!" Blossom shouted glaring a hole at the girl's head. "Just who the heck are you?! What do you want?!"

The girl turned around and smiled. "Oh hello, I'm Bell. And I'm just here to..." She trailed off as a sinister grin formed on her face. "BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"

_**-Music: Character Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**_

Blossom's eyes widened when she saw Bell dashing towards her. "Wha...wait a minute!"

"Give me a B! Give me a E! Give me a TACO!" Girly cheered.

Bell was now throwing punches at Blossom who was right now blocking every single punch she threw at her.

"What the heck is this about? I don't even know you!" The pink Powerpuff exclaimed as she dodged a kick from Bell. "I have no reason to fight you!"

_**(Sonic Vs. Zack)**_

"Like you have a choice." Zack said bluntly as he dodged Sonic's Spin Dash move.

"You picked a wrong time to mess with me, buddy!" Sonic exclaimed as he came at the boy and began to throw rapid punches and kicks at him.

Zack took advantage of this and began to do exactly what Sonic is doing right now. Both them were dodging each other's attack really fast and both soon starts to run in blue and black with purple blurs while crashing into each other.

_**(Blossom Vs. Bell)**_

Blossom and Bell are right now flying in pink and white lights crashing into each other. Girly meanwhile was on the sidelines still cheering for who knows what?

_"She's tougher than I thought."_ Blossom said to herself as she saw Bell blowing raspberries at her, causing her to clench her fists tighter. _"And she's just toying with me! That does it!"_

Both girls stopped flying and held up her hand so that she can block Blossom's incoming fist, making the dirt to rise from the ground and sparks of electricity to come out from both girls.

"MESS WITH ME, WILL YA!?" Blossom and Sonic yelled at the same time as the screen shows half of their faces together.

_**End of Chapter 4**_


	5. Chapter 5: Sonic to the rescue

**Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Powerpuff Girls D, or anything else. Just O.C.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Music: It has come to this (Sonic and the Secret Rings)-<strong>_

There was massive shockwave coming from both Blossom and Bell. The pink Powerpuff was still struggling to land a single punch on Bell. She watched as she saw Bell's hand vibrating, next thing that she knew, she was blasted away which caught her by surprise. Blossom begins to slid across the dirt with swirly eyes but quickly shook it off.

_"She's too strong. I can't face her head on! I need to get a grip. C'mon Blossom, think!"_ She yelled to herself as she saw Bell fly towards her. _"She must have some kind of weakness..."_

"All your base belong to us!" Gir exclaimed as he danced beside Blossom getting her attention.

Bell came in grinning victoriously. She balled her fist up and just when she was about to punch Blossom, Gir appeared in front of the fist causing Bell to stop and have her eyes widen in fear. She saw Blossom using Gir as a shield.

" I am your father...'Koff'...'Koff'..." Gir said trying to sound like Darth Vader. "No really!"

"Gotcha!" Blossom exclaimed as she kicked Bell in the head making her fall flat on her butt. "I really hate to do this, but you left me no choice. You've just officially ticked me off!" She told her. "AND I'M NOT IN A VERY FORGIVING MOOD!"

Bell looked up at Blossom and had tears falling from her eyes. "How could you be so mean?! Girly has done nothing wrong! Leave him out of this!" She then sob. "Leave my Girly alone!"

Blossom just stood there in chibi form looking at Bell with a dumbfounded expression.

"YAAAYYY! I'M DOOMED..." Gir cheered happily.

Blossom snapped out of her expression and it changed into a glare. "Not until you tell me why you're attacking me!" She exclaimed. "First you tried to kill me and now you expect me to believe you've turned into some crybaby! I'm not falling for any of your tricks! Just what in the world is your problem!"

"MMMPH!" Gir mumbled as he puffed his cheeks and placed his hand over his mouth. "MMMMMMPH!"

Blossom noticed this and made the green dog turn to her. "And what's wrong with you? Whatever you are..."

"BLECHHHHHHH!" Gir puked all over Blossom which caught her by shock/surprise and making her drop him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Girly!" Bell called out to him as he ran towards her.

"I'm making mashed potatoes!"

"EWWWW!" Blossom complained/whined as she was wiping the puke off her in chibi form.

"Serves you right for picking on poor Girly, you mean girl!" Bell exclaimed as she got up and glared at the pink Powerpuff.

_**-Music: Look-A-Like (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie)-**_

**"That's right."** A metallic voice said appearing behind Bell.

Blossom stood there in shock and disbelief at what was behind Bell. "It...It can't be...METAL SONIC?!"

Metal Sonic appears from the shadows and grins evilly at Blossom. **"Correct. I am Metal Sonic! The _REAL_ Sonic!"** He exclaimed as a few Cluster Bots appeared behind him. **"Get her!"**

**"With pleasure!"** One of the Clusters said as they charged at Blossom and formed a cloud of dust around them.

**"Make you sure, you don't kill her!"** Metal Sonic exclaimed in chibi form. **"I need her heart bumping!"**

"Why does he have spikes in his hair?" Gir asked Bell. "WHY DOES HE HAVE SPIKES IN HIS HAIR?"

_**(Sonic Vs. Zack)**_

_**-Music: Shut Up Faker! (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"Damn it!" Sonic muttered as he dodged an energy blast. He looks up and saw Zack grinning evilly at him.

The Blue Blur dashed towards him to try and give him an uppercut but he missed him. He then summoned a blue energy ball and launched it Zack who quickly dodged it. Sonic appears right in front of him and gave him a round house kick sending him flying to a tree.

"How'd you like that?"

"Not bad." Zack said rubbing the dust off of him.

"Alright Zack, I have a few questions, who are you? And where did you come from?!" Sonic demanded.

Zack eyes then widen when he felt something. He then showed a smirk which caused Sonic to raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry...I'll play with you some other time." He said as he flew to the sky and teleported.

_"I've got a bad feeling about this..."_ Sonic thought as he narrowed his eyes at the sky before running to meet Blossom.

_**(Otto's home)**_

"OTTO! DINNER!" A male robotic voice called out in the kitchen as said boy walked in.

"Dang it, Larry! I thought you said we were having meatloaf?" A buffed male voice asked in annoyance with the robot called 'Larry'.

Larry is made out of brown metal. He has an oval head with a darker brown top. He has big blue eyes and a white speaker mouth. He has darker brown large shoulders and on his stomach a compressor. His bottom is just brown and he has large legs.

"Well Tuddrussel, I decided that we try out one of my new recipe. I call it my Saumon En Papillote A La Menthe Et Au Pasts." The robot told the man.

Tuddrussel wears a face mask and goggles that seem to be permanently stuck to his head. He wears a dark blue uniforms with black gloves and shoes. He also wears a small underwear-like black pants with a big belt.

"THAT'S IT!" The masked man roared as he took out a cell phone. "I'm ordering pizza!"

"Otto, you've been awfully quiet today. What's wrong?" Larry asked in a worried tone as he watched the young time traveler play with his food.

"It's nothing, Larry."

"Oh come now! You can tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Well..." Otto started. "There was this girl in school who came to me and..."

"A girl?!" Larry squeaked happily showing a smile. "That's so sweet! Our little Otto is growing up so fast."

Tuddrussel wrapped his arms around Otto and showed a smirk. "I always knew you had it in you, little buddy!" He winked. "So...what's her name? Is she pretty? Was she asking you out for a date or somethin?"

"GUYS!" Otto frowned. "It's not what you think!"

_**DING DONG!**_

"Now who could that be at this hour?" Larry asked as he walked towards the front door.

"Must be the pizza! Remember, I ordered it with no anchovies!" Tuddrussel exclaimed happily as he turned to Otto. "Anyway, Otto! You have any questions about the ladies you just ask me. I'm an expert on these things!"

"Right! Like what happened between you and Sheila?" Otto asked sarcastically.

"Otto, there's a package here for you!" Larry exclaimed as he walked in showing a brown box.

"Aha! I bet it's from your girlfriend!"

"Tuddrussel, will you knock it off! Who is it from, Larry?" Otto asked.

"I don't know, it just said 'Give to Otto'. Probably one of your friends from your science club" The robot answered as he gave the package to Otto.

"I still say it's from your girlfriend!" The buffed man exclaimed while smirking proudly.

"Quit it, will ya?" Otto asked as he opened the box. "It can't possibly be from..." He trailed off there as his eyes widened in shock at was inside. "No."

_**(Sonic's Bedroom)**_

Sonic is seen laying back down on his bed. He looked for Blossom at their hangout but she wasn't there. Did she go home or something? And that Zack boy...just who or what the heck is that boy? He immediately sighed as he know he and the boy will meet again someday. He then starts to close his eyes and drift off into dreamland where the only person he dream of...is Blossom.

_**(Dreamland)**_

_**-Music: Worth a chance (Sonic and the Secret Rings)-**_

_**Good-byes are part of time  
>A part of moving foward<br>But ways are lost ahead  
>They're all blue and blurred<br>**_

Sonic is right now having flashbacks of him and Blossom's time together ever since they first met. He had never felt this way about anyone before...and Blossom...she's the first girl who Sonic liked from the moment he saw her and he knew that she liked him back.

_**It's the price of being aware**_  
><em><strong>But too afraid it all might die<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some things they never mend<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm never the same again<strong>_

Unknown to him, he was being watched by two fairies, they had angel halos above their heads, carries bow and arrows, and has angel wings.

_**Day by day only time will tell if it's meant to be**_  
><em><strong>I'm yours alone even if you're not with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you are my why my why I breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tomorrow let it be the rain that falls to make it up to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>For all I never said<strong>_

One of the fairies is a female with a pink swirly hair up the front and a pony. She also has pink eyes, she wore a yellow shirt with brown pants and black shoes.

The second fairy is a male. The male has green hair, green eyes, and wears a white shirt with a black tie, and black pants and shoes.

"Hey! What's that boy doing?" The green fairy asked.

"Right now he's in dreamland dreaming about his one true love! Isn't that adorable?" The pink fairy asked as she sighed lovely. "When you're in dreamland you can dream of anything you want."

"Gosh! This part-time job ain't so bad after all!" The green fairy exclaimed as he showed a big smile. "Why...I bet I could dream I was a lawyer, or a fireman, or a fairy...or better yet...I could dream that you and I are in love!"

The pink fairy looked at him with an annoyed expression. "I love you cause you're an idiot!"

"Yeah! I could dream I'm an idiot!"

Just then, a cow with wings appeared in the dream. "Dairyland?"

"Dreamland." The pink fairy answered as the cow disappeared. She then sighed happily. "I seriously love this song!"

_**Love is worth a chance**_

_**(Back to reality)**_

_**"SONIC! WAKE UP!"** _A voice screamed causing said hero to wake up and rub his eyes.

The Heroes Z leader looks to his left and saw Otto appearing in holograph form. He sat on his bed and looked at him. "What is it?"

_**"I got a message for you...from Metal Sonic!"**_ Otto exclaimed causing Sonic's eyes to widened in shock.

_**-Music: Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The Blue Blur turned on the lights and watched as Otto teleported in his room. The time traveler then handed him a letter.

_ Sonic,  
>I know have your little girlfriend. If you want to see her alive again, come to Dr. Eggman's old base. Prepare yourself, for the ultimate battle of your life.<em>

_ Signed, Metal Sonic_

"Otto..."

"Yeah?"

Sonic looked at him with a serious expression. "I want you to go to her sister's place. My brothers and mom are there also."

"What! Wha...what do you want me to do?" Otto asked getting a little nervous.

"I don't want none of them to know about this. So just make a story or something, tell them that Blossom and I are at our hangout." Sonic told him as he balled the letter up. "This is now personal. You need to make sure nobody panics."

Otto stood there with a scared expression as an angry Buttercup and Knuckles' heads appeared right behind him. _"Panic! Panic he says! Right now I'm about to."_ He thought. "What about you? What are you gonna do?"

Sonic turned his head and was looking at the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Prepare myself."

As soon as Otto left out to the Utonium house, Sonic went to his wardrobe and putted on his Heroes Z uniform. He wore a small blue hoodie jacket with white shirt inside, blue pants, and still wore the same sneakers. He then get's on his laptop where he is sending a message to his friend, who goes by the name Coop, and asked if he could him help out in saving Blossom.

A message then appears on the screen which caused Sonic's eye to twitch in annoyance at what it says.

_ATTENTION WORLD! SONIC'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! SONIC'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND :)_

_"I'm a kill Dexter for teaching this guy how to spam."_ Sonic said to himself.

_**(Elsewhere)**_

We go to an unknown place, where our super heroine Blossom is seen laying on the floor all beat up and unconscious.

**"Wake up, girl!"**

Blossom's eyes slowly lid up and she was struggling to get up while holding her bleeding left arm. _"I've fought a lot of monsters before back in Townsville, but none like them I have ever faced."_ She thought as she fell down. "What kind of monsters were they?"

**"They are known as Kaijins and they're the least of your worries."**

Blossom's eyes widened in fear and tears were dwelling in her eyes when she recognized that voice. She then felt a cold metallic hand go by her neck. "Y-You don't know w-who you're messing with..." She know had tears falling down when she looked to her left side to see Metal Sonic standing there but completely different.

He had white-streaks in his hair, he wore a black cape right behind him, and it looks as though he's body has transformed into an armor of some sorts.

_**-Music: Strain (Sonic Adventure)-**_

**"Is that what you think?"** Metal Sonic asked grinning evilly.** "I know everything about you and you sisters. You three are supposedly the greatest heroines like Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. You six don't even deserve to exist...this is my world!"** He exclaimed as he showed Blossom to a very large screen.

On the screen was a giant blue humanoid robot with a red V-8 car on top of it. On the legs and in the chest of the robot yellow flames were sprayed. In the inside, he see's Sonic and a fat guy driving inside.

**"Oh? You're boyfriend showed up."** Metal said calmly.

"Sonic..." Blossom whispered with tears still falling.

_**(Inside the Cockpit of the robot)**_

"Thanks again Coop, for helping me out." Sonic said looking at him.

Coop is a man around his twenties. He has blue eyes, blond hair and a little beard on his chin. He wears a white shirt with a red blocked jacket over it. Black plants and shoes.

"Are you kidding? Tell Tails, I said thanks for improving Megas here and also adding new weapons!" Coop said happily. He looks around Eggman's base and saw that there weapons appearing. "And by the looks of it, this your evil twin means business. OH YEAH!"

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at his friends excitement. But hey...he was excited also! But now it was time to get serious...

_**-Music: Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2)- **_

The machine guns were now firing at Megas, who was now dodging them at super fast speed, charges at them and destroys them. Coop was in awe at how fast Megas has become and he soon starts to dodge more bullets and incoming missiles.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

"Alright Sonny!" Coop cheered.

"It's all about speed!" Sonic exclaimed with a grin.

"What else can Megas do now?" Coop asked as he pushed a button.

All of the sudden Megas turned into a ball and started to rev up really fast. He charges at the weapons destroying them and got back to normal.

"Nice~!" The blond driver singed. " I gotta hand it to you Sonny, those were some moves! Hey, do you think Megas can do you're Break-Dance?"

"BREAK-DANCE THIS!" A voice shouted.

Megas turned around and saw a metal hamburger with spikes on it heading towards it. The robot quickly dodged...but sadly it messed up the paint!

"Awwww, man! Right after a new paint job! What the heck was that!?" Coop demanded as Megas followed the flying burger and it went was caught by another giant robot!

This was a red humanoid Bumble Bee with large wings on it's back and a drill on it's butt. They looked at the top part of the head and saw Samantha there grinning at them. It was Megabot! Codename: Megabee!

"Ok, boys! You wanna dance! Let's dance!"

A few moments passed and already Megas was getting it's butt kicked! By a girl though! An 12 year old girl for crying out loud!

"Oh man, this is too easy! These guys are a joke!" Samantha exclaimed as Megabee jumped to the air with it's drill spinning. "BANZAI!"

"Whoaaaa!" Megas quickly dodged the incoming drill. When it was about to get up, Megabee putted him in an ankle lock! "We're really in a tight spot here! This is one tough bee! We're wasting too much time with this! Sonic, you're gonna have to go on ahead without me!"

"You sure, you got this?" Sonic asked.

"Hey! It's not like I can't handle it myself. This is just one bug! Uh...Sure, it's a big bug, but it's still just one bug." Coop told him. "Besides, you have a princess to save...and I'm sure you would prefer doing it lone wolf style. Go on! Get out of here!"

Sonic looked at Coop then showed a smirk. They pound their fists and gave each other a thumbs up. "Take care, dude!"

"You too, little dude!" Coop said happily as he watched Sonic leave Megas and heads towards Eggman's base. _"I know I shouldn't let him go in there alone. He's just a kid. But he's no ordinary kid. He can handle it. I hope."_

"Don't worry, Blossom! I'm coming!" Sonic exclaimed as the Chaos Emeralds appeared and started to spin around him fast. His eyes then flashed red and he was engulfed in yellow light.

_**(Inside the base)**_

**"It's funny."** Metal Sonic said as he tied Blossom up and taped her mouth shut. **"After Sonic killed me that night...I was happy that he did so. It's been several months since I've been destroyed, but that's when I realized something...I came back! That's when I saw this...white angel come to me and offered gave me a second chance. I felt more powerful, more advanced! She made me opened my eyes and shown me that it was Sonic's fault that Sonia was killed!"**

Metal then walks to a glass coffin and putted Blossom inside. **"It was on that day, that I decided to take my revenge and show the world that I'm the better Sonic! And to make them see that I'm the one true Sonic! You don't know how long I've waited for this moment...tonight is the night that he dies..."**

"METAL!"

Metal Sonic turned to the voice and saw Sonic standing there. But this time, his blue pants and hoodie turned yellow, his hair stood upwards and it was yellow. His eyes were now crimson red. He has the emeralds inside him and it looks like he did prepare himself.

Blossom looked on at awe at Sonic's new transformation. It was...amazing...she already know that this was the emeralds doing. Was this the real power of the Chaos Emeralds?!

**"Welcome Sonic..."**

_**End of Chapter 5**_


	6. Chapter 6: Super Sonic vs Metal Sonic

**Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Powerpuff Girls D, or anything else. Just O.C.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Music: With me (Sonic and the Black Knight)-<strong>_

This is it! The final battle between Sonic and Metal Sonic! The hero vs. the robot twin. Sonic now transformed into Super Sonic is looking down at Metal Sonic and looks towards the coffin in which Blossom was being held. Both his and Blossom's eyes widened in shock when the water was coming out and filling the coffin.

"Okay, Metal. Time for me to finish this!" Super Sonic declared.

**"Same here!"** Metal exclaimed as his eyes flashed red and an evil grin appears on his face. Both Super and Metal Sonics charges at each other and a huge shock wave appeared.

_**You know (you know)**_  
><em><strong>Every world will have its end (have its end)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here<strong>_  
><em><strong>To prove it all to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am (I am)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who you don't think I am (think I am)<br>All wrapped up  
>In my evil plan!<br>**_

Super Sonic is throwing rapid punches at his double and he was doing the exact same thing. Metal Sonic then spots an opening and he gave Sonic an uppercut. He teleports to him, but he quickly recovers and gave Metal a super spin dash causing him to fly towards a few computers. They then starts to fight in super high speed with shock waves appearing.

_**I can taste the day (taste the day)**_  
><em><strong>Savor night (Savor night)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Spells beyond you as I watch you crawl!<strong>_

Everything is in slow motion, and Super Sonic and Metal Sonic are seen dodging each and everyone of their attacks that they threw at each other.

_**Do you dare to fight (dare to fight)**_  
><em><strong>Evil's might? (Evil's might?)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be the last one standing in the flash of light!<strong>_

While the two Sonics are fighting, Blossom is seen using her laser eyes move to find a way to get out of the coffin. She then watched as boxing gloves appeared on both Sonics' hands.

"Is that all you got?" Super Sonic asked as he punched Metal's Sonic head causing it to spin.

_**My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity**_  
><em><strong>You think (you think) that you have power over me!<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me!<strong>_

_"I gotta focus!"_ Blossom thought as he eyes narrowed at the glass. _"The glass appears to be heat proof. Maybe I can the glass with my..."_

_**WHAM!**_

Blossom was now seeing Sonic in a golden knight outfit spinning around her. _"Owww! What was I thinking?"_ She asked herself.

**"I've waited for this moment for a long time, Sonic!"** Metal Sonic exclaimed as he punched Super Sonic in the gut making blood come out of his mouth. **"You've destroyed me multiple times in the past, but no matter what you do, I'll always come back even more stronger! It's time for you to pay for what you've done to me AND Sonia!"**

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Super Sonic shouted as he kneed Metal Sonic in the face. "Both Eggman and you started all this!"

**"SHUT UP!"** Metal Sonic roared as he sent an energy ball at Sonic, catching him by surprise, and appeared right in front of him. He then grabbed him by the shirt. **"I started this! I STARTED THIS! Dr. Eggman AND YOU started this! Because of him wanting to take over, you came along and stopped. And that's how I, Metal Sonic was born! I was created for the sole purpose of destroying! That night was the perfect time for me to kill you, but Sonia got in the way! AND THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!"**

"Will you just..." Super Sonic started as he gritted his teeth and yellow aura covered his fist.

**"Face it Sonic! This world would be better off without you and your brothers around! You three are better off dead!"**

"SHUT UP!" Super Sonic roared as he punched Metal Sonic in the mouth but he quickly covered it.

To Sonic, everything was now becoming in slow motion as he closes his eyes and remembers his time with his family when Sonia was alive. Was Metal Sonic right? Was it really his fault that all this started? He then starts to see a dead Sonia lying right next to him. He then see's Blossom's dead body.

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

_"NO! I won't let this happen again!" _He said to himself as his eyes shot open. He looks behind Metal Sonic to see the coffin is filled with water...and that Blossom isn't moving!

"It's time for me to end this!" Metal Sonic declared.

"Blossom...?" Super Sonic whispered as energy was now picking up on his fists. "BLOSSOM!" He shouted as he punched Metal Sonic again and this time his right arm disappeared and it did a number of damage on his body.

**"WHAT!?"** Metal Sonic cried out as he fell to the floor holding onto his missing arm.

"BLOSSOM!" Super Sonic shouted again as he flew to the coffin and held his fist back. "HOLD ON!"

_**CRACK!**_

He punched the glass extra hard causing it to break and shatter, making the water to come out and Blossom as well. He removed the tape from her mouth and untied her.

"Blossom? Blossom! Wake up!" Super Sonic pleaded as he looked at her not moving body. "I can't be too late!" He came to her face only inches away from her lips. _"I can still save her."_ He said to himself as he gave her mouth to mouth and started pump her chest. "Blossom! C'mon! Breathe!" He now had tears falling down and letting them hit her face. _"Not again! Please not again! Sonia, help me!"_

**_(Afterlife)_**

Unknown to Sonic, he was being watched by Blossom's ghost, who is looking at him trying to get her to wake up.

"It...It can't be! I'm...dead!" Blossom exclaimed. She then sweat dropped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head and saw the Grim Reaper standing there.

"Come, child. It is time."

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" A female voice called out.

Blossom and Grim turned to the voice and saw Sonia flying towards them wearing a white dress and have angel wings on her back.

"What is it now? I'm a little busy here." Grim said in a lazy tone.

"Sorry, Grim. There's been a change of plan and..." Sonia begins to whisper to him.

Blossom is still looking at Sonic trying to save her. She then blushed up a storm when he began to give her mouth to mouth again.

"Hmm...I don't know." Grim said placing his hand under his chin.

"Awwww, please Grim!" Sonia pleaded using her puppy dog eyes. "Pretty pretty please?"

"Oh alright...since you asked so nicely." Grim stated as Sonia hugged him.

"You're the greatest Grim!" Sonia exclaimed as she kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush a little.

"Um...excuse me...?" Blossom asked standing there with a dumbfounded expression.

Sonia quickly let go of Grim, who was now on his cell phone, and went to Blossom. "Blossom right? Listen, it's not your time to die yet. Sonic needs you more than ever. So, please take care of that goof ball for me."

"Wait a minute!" Blossom gasped in realization. "Aren't you...?"

Sonia just smirked. "Yup. I'm his sister. Just let my brothers know that I'll always be watching them. And well..." She scratches the back of her head. "There might be a chance that I'll come back..." She then held her hands out and a light appear causing Blossom to cover her eyes. "I'll see all of you till then."

_**(Real world)**_

"GLAAAGH!" Blossom gasped as she sat up and coughed out the water. "Huff! Huff!"

After she was done, she turned her head and saw Super Sonic looking at her. "S-Sonic-!" She was interrupted when he gave her a kiss on the lips! He's kissing her! On the lips! The feeling of his lips were...incredible! Is this what a kiss really was?

"I'm so happy...that your safe." Sonic whispered in her ear as he hugged her, causing a blush to appear on her face and a smile.

**"You know, Sonic..."** Metal Sonic grinned despite the pain he was in. **"Your girlfriend is better off without you!"**

That statement caused Sonic to look at his double with a small vein appearing on his head.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

_**-Music: Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Megas is seen holding a sword and looking down at a defeated Megabee. Looks like those two had one epic fight...

"Haha! Who's the joke now? Who's bad? Who's bad? Who's da man? Who's da man?" Coop sang in victory.

_**CRASH!**_

A hand broke through the car's window which caught Coop by surprise. The hand grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of the car. Coop was now face to face with Samantha.

"ME!" She shouted with a grin. "I'm the man! I gotta admit it though, this is some robot you've got, never have I encountered a mech as powerful as this. It's gonna make a worthy addition to the solders of the Cluster."

"Sorry, but Megas is with me!" Coop exclaimed.

"Not anymore, chubbs!"

"Let the ham go." A female voice shouted.

"Huh?" Samantha turned to the voice with a raised eyebrow.

_**POW!**_

_**-Music: Unknown from ME (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Coop saw that Buttercup, who was wearing a light green dress with a black belt, sucker punched Samantha causing something to come out of her mouth.

Samantha was now falling off of Megas but was caught by Montray the Bat Cluster. "How are you doin?" He asked her.

"She sucker-punched me..." Samantha answered with an angry tone. "That little bitch sucker-punched me!"

"Yep and now you're missing a tooth." Montray stated as he noticed it.

"WHAT! I'll kill her! Let me at her!"

"Another time, sugar. We have orders to withdraw...for now." Montray said looking at Buttercup and Coop. "Though it looks like you clearly underestimated that so-called ham and his friends."

"Unless that girl want to lose more teeth than I suggest you both beat it!" Knuckles said appearing. He now wore a red hoodie jacket with a white shirt inside and red pants.

"This is only the beginning, humans..." Montray growled. "Until we all meet again...ciao."

"I'll get you for this yet you little bitch! I swear!" Samantha exclaimed glaring at Buttercup who was now holding her tooth.

"You can bet a dollar on it." The green Powerpuff said as she and the others watched the two leave.

"Ummm..." Coop started as Knuckles and Buttercup turned to him. He then saw Tails, wearing a small orange hoodie jacket with a white shirt inside and orange pants. Next he saw Bubbles, wearing a light blue dress with black belt, while carrying Otto.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" Buttercup demanded.

"AND THAT IDIOT BROTHER OF MINE!" Knuckles added.

_**(To Sonic and Blossom)**_

**"Well, Sonic."** Metal Sonic started as he got on his feet. **"That was actually pretty smart of you to bring the emeralds."**

"Yeah, you told me to prepare myself and I did." Super Sonic said.

**"But tell me one thing...Super Sonic...how many rings do you have left?"** Metal Sonic asked causing Sonic's eyes to widened in shock and Blossom to have a confused expression on her face.

"What does he mean rings?" She asked Sonic only to gasp when she saw him flashing from blue to yellow.

"Damn it!" Sonic exclaimed as he changed back to his normal self.

**"NOW!"** Metal Sonic's hands became sharp and he charges at Blossom which caused her eyes to widened in shock and then closes them.

_**SLASH!**_

Blossom then felt no pain. She slowly opened her eyes and they widened in fear at what she saw. Sonic was standing in front of her and she saw blood flying in the air.

"SONICCCCCC!" She cried out as he fell flat on his back. She starts to run towards him and saw three large scars on his chest.

**"Hmph! That was unexpected."** Metal Sonic said wiping the blood off his good hand. He then held it in front of Blossom's face. A force came out and it slid her across the floor.

"Blos...som..." Sonic muttered while coughing blood.

Metal Sonic walked to him and lifted him by the neck, squeezing it with him struggling to get. **"I win..."**

"STOP! PUT HIM DOWN!" Blossom pleaded with her eyes shrunk as peas at seeing her crush's blood dripping and his eyes closed making him lose consciousness.

"LET MY BROTHER GO, YA FAKE!"

_**POW!**_

Blossom gasped when she saw Knuckles giving Metal a sucker punch and sent him flying into a wall causing a large crater to be formed.

"KNUCKLES! TAILS! BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP!" She cried out in joy as the others flew in and came to an unconscious while Knuckles and Buttercup were glaring at Metal.

"You got some nerve showing your face around here Metal!" Knuckles growled.

**"YOU!? 'KZZT'...'KZZT'...THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND SONIC!"** Metal Sonic roared in anger as he got out of the crater but was in an even more wreck.

"Mess with my sister, and you mess with me, tin can!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Sonic?" Tails asked as he saw the three scars.

"Is he d..." Bubbles started in a frightened tone.

"No, he's unconscious." Blossom said putting his head on her knees.

**"Don't think, it's over!"** Metal Sonic exclaimed as he eyes were now red. **"CAUSE I'M GOING TO BLOW MYSELF UP! AND I'M TAKING ALL OF YOU OUT!" **He declared as purple electricity appeared all around him and the whole base began to shake.

**"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! T-MINUS 20 SECONDS!"**

"Holy crap!" Knuckles yelled with his eyes widening in shock.

"This guy's whacked!" Buttercup exclaimed. "He's gonna blow this whole place up!"

"EEP! A BOMB!" Bubbles screamed.

"We have to get out of here!" Tails exclaimed.

"Sonic..." Blossom whispered as she hugged him close. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you! I'll always be by your side! I just want to let you know...that...I feel the same way about you...I...I..."

"Oh come on!" Knuckles groaned in annoyance. "Can you do this stuff later?"

"We don't have time for this, girl! Don't you know he's got cooties?" Buttercup asked with annoyed look on her face.

"Eep! Cooties!" Bubbles screamed.

"Cooties?" Tails and Knuckles asked glaring at Buttercup with large veins on their heads.

**"T-MINUS 14 SECONDS!"** Metal Sonic stated.

_**CRASH!**_

"EEP!" Bubbles screamed once again as she and the others looked up to a newly formed giant hold made Megas.

"All aboard the Megas express!" Coop exclaimed as said robot held his hand out to the heroes.

"It's about damn time!" Buttercup said as she and the others got on the giant hand.

"YO POOP!" Knuckles shouted. "This whole place is going to blow! Get us the hell out of here!"

"You heard him!" Otto told Coop.

"The name's Coop, Knux!" The Megas driver told him. "Geeez...everyone sit tight...cause we're outta here!" Megas hand moved and it started to run away from the building.

**"T-MINUS 5...4...3...2..."** Metal Sonic stopped there as a single tear came out from his eyes. _**"You are the real Sonic..."**_

_**BOOM!**_

Megas is seen flying all the to the sky and the heroes watched as the base exploded into a million pieces. It then started to fly towards somewhere else.

_**(Bell's bedroom)**_

Bell was sound asleep in her bedroom. But then her eyes shot opened when she felt a presence has gone and disappeared. She sat up on her bed with a sad look on her face.

"Metal."

"I want my plushie!" Gir exclaimed.

_**(Black Eden)**_

_**-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Zack, Dr. X, and Zim are seen playing 'Destroy all Humans' on the Playstation 2. They've been watching the events that's been happening inside Eggman's base, thanks to the cameras that they installed. Zim can actually be seen wearing a maid's outfit since he had to clean the whole...where ever the hell they were.

"Hmph! I always knew that tin can was a screw-up." Zack said.

"You're right, my boy." Dr. X nodded. "It's a shame...to think that I had high hopes for that robot. His hate that fueled his rage may have been his greatest strength, but it has also become his very downfall. Sonic on the other hand has attained his greatest strength not from hate, but from something else...a human emotion...a human necessity. The need for affection, the need to protect, the need to..."

"Feel my wrath, filthy human worms! You cannot escape me, I am Zim! Eh nya...and some o dis..." Zim said playing the game.

"Will you shut up, Irken trash?" Zack asked with a small vein on his head.

"Yes. It is something that you Irkens should experience as well...don't you think so, Zim?" Dr. X asked also.

"Feel the fury of my death ray!" Zim exclaimed.

_**ZAP! BOOM!**_

The boys eyes widened in surprise when they laser come from behind them and destroyed the TV, much to Zack's disappointment and anger. Who the hell destroyed the TV!? The three turned their heads and saw Bell with her eyes red in anger glaring at Dr. X.

"Not your death ray!" Zim told her.

"What the hell is wrong with you girl!?" Zack asked glaring at her for interrupting their game.

"Bell, what are you doing up so late? You should go back to bed." Dr. X said raising an eyebrow.

_**BOOM!**_

The three dodged the incoming laser and Bell charged at her father. Zack and the so-called future ruler watched as Bell was attacking Dr. X!? What's gotten into her?!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BELL!?" Zack demanded.

"With this controller in my grasp I can finally rid the world of those pesky humans. Truuuly a fascinating device, with it! I can make the humans inside the tely-vision screen do whatever I will make them to do, make them hurt each other, kill each other and do strange human...Thingies...HAHAHA!" Zim exclaimed.

"AND WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Zack told Zim as he easily covered his mouth.

"Bell, stop this! Behave yourself!" Dr. X told his daughter as he blocking the punches and kicks.

"Poofy!" Gir said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Bell! Cease this childish demeanor at once!" Dr. X demanded with his eyes turning red.

"How could you let Metal die! You just sat back and let this happen! He's dead! Metal dead and it's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you, you stupid bastard...!" Bell told him.

"ENOUGH!" The orange man yelled in annoyance as he grabbed Bell by the wrist. He then grabbed a stool, sat down and putted her on his lap. He starts to spank her as she cries out in pain. "You watch your mouth, young lady! Don't you dare talk back to me!"

_"She had it coming."_ Zack deadpanned.

"The stinginess! The stinginess!" Gir exclaimed.

"Azzy made the decision to destroy himself. There is nothing I can do to change that. You talk like that to me again and I will...GROUND YOU!" Dr. X said as Bell was now sobbing.

_**(The Powerpuff House)**_

Megas is seen outside of the girls home. Inside, we see everyone including the boys' mother was there. As soon as they came the kids and Coop stayed in the living room, while Aleena and Professor were inside the girls bedroom healing Blossom and Sonic's wounds.

Sonic eventually woke up after his scars were sewed together and was wrapped in bandages much to Blossom, Professor, and Aleena's happiness. Blossom told the parents to leave the two alone for a bit, which they replied happily. However...after Professor was the first to leave, Aleena stayed behind with a dark aura and warned Sonic to try not to get her pregnant which caused the two to blush in embarrassment before leaving.

"Well, how are they, mom and Professor?" Tails asked in a worried as both parents walked downstairs.

They looked at each and back to everyone else as they smiled. "They'll be okay, it's nothing serious." Aleena said.

"Good, cause I got a bone to pick with old spiky for dragging Blossom into this mess." Buttercup said.

"Hold on, honey. We figured it's best we give those two some time alone. They've been through a lot lately and..." Professor trailed off.

"WHAT? After what he's made Blossom go through? You can't just leave them alone in there..." Buttercup started.

"We know, we know. But it's a small favor from Blossom; She just wants to spend a little time with him." Aleena told her.

"You gotta be kidding me! What if something happens between those two?" Knuckles asked causing Killing Intent to leak out from his mother making him to shut up and everyone else to back away in fear.

_**(The girls bedroom)**_

_**-Music: My Destiny (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)**_

_**I remember memories  
>From a long, long time ago<br>I can hear you calling me  
>To never let you go<strong>_

"You weren't kidding. Your mom really is scary..." Blossom chuckled nervously.

"I know..." Sonic smiled but then turned into a sad one. "Sorry about all this."

"Nah...I've been through a bunch of stuff like that..." Blossom said kindly. "Ya know...I'm sure all superheroes go through this all the time."

_**As the sun shines down on me**_  
><em><strong>I hold the key to give<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take hold of the destiny<strong>_  
><em><strong>I may give you life<strong>_

"That...and about earlier in the library." Sonic said as he looked away. " It's just...I mean...you don't know what it's like to...lose a sister."

"Yes I do." Blossom said sadly causing Sonic to look with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked as she went to her dresser and opened it showing a small brown treasure chest.

_**Can you stay forever more**_  
><em><strong>Or are you gonna leave for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>No matter what it takes for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll find you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to be with you one more time<strong>_

"I guess I never told you." Blossom said as she grabbed the chest and opened it up showing a purple cloth. "We had a fourth sister. She was...Well...Kind of different from the rest of us. She was...special."

"Special?"

"We used to think she couldn't do anything right, we thought having her around was a mistake. But in the end, she ended up saving us. We lost her because she was...unstable..."

Sonic looked at Blossom with sad look in his eyes. A fourth Powerpuff Girl and she...died? "I'm sorry..." He said sadly for bringing up bad memories. After that, there was a pause of silence for a moment.

_**As I will find my way my love,**_  
><em><strong>You've taught me that life can be revived<strong>_  
><em><strong>With this smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed<strong>_  
><em><strong>For your love<strong>_

"Sonic?" Blossom asked getting his attention. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me..."

"Yeah, well...you're very important to me..." Sonic admitted causing blushes to appear on both leaders' faces.

"I...am?"

"Blossom..." Sonic turns his head to face her. "There's something I've always wanted to tell you...from the day we met..."

"W-What is it?" Blossom asked as her face was getting closer to his.

"I've always...I...love you." Sonic confessed causing Blossom to kiss him on the lips causing his eyes to widened. He then slowly closes his eyes and kissed her back.

_**I can rule the world, my love**_  
><em><strong>Can't you see that we cannot survive<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you'll be by my side the world will be a better place for us all<strong>_

The two then stopped kissing and both looked at each other with blushes and smiles on their faces. His jade emerald green eyes looking at her beautiful pink ones.

"I love you too..." She giggled causing Sonic smile.

"Your smile." He said causing Blossom to have a confused expression. "I just really love seeing you smile. It just makes you look cuter."

Okay, now it's official, Blossom is seriously in love with him! Just when she was about to kiss him again, they was interrupted by Knuckles and Buttercup who burst in through the door.

-_**Music: Unknown from M.E. Instrumental (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"AHA! See? We told ya they were up to something! We told ya!" Both exclaimed as everyone looked inside with curious expressions except for Aleena who closed her eyes and was smiling 'sweetly'.

"What?" Tails asked.

"What are they doing?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"They..." Knuckles trailed off.

"They're talking to each other!" Buttercup told them causing Sonic and Blossom to look at the two with annoyed expressions.

**"Knuckles...Buttercup..."** Aleena called their names still showing her smile but also Killing Intent which made everyone scared and sweat drop. **"Didn't me and Professor tell you that your brother and sister need some alone time..."** She then took out a bamboo sword which made Knuckles and Buttercup's eyes to widened in shock. **"I think you both need to be punished for making these assumptions."**

"No wait!" Both pleaded as Aleena dragged the two out of the room.

"Idiots..." Sonic muttered under his breath with Blossom nodding her head in agreement.

_**(Eggman's Ruined Base)**_

It. Is a complete wreck! Everywhere were the base's remains, the weapons were all in pieces and there were also a couple of destroyed robots trying their best to crawl their way out of the wrecked base. However, they were destroyed by a giant yellow hammer.

This hammer belonged to a girl with green eyes, short pink hair and had a red headband. She also wore a pink jacket with red dress inside it and red boots. She looks around the base and showed a smile.

"I've finally made it..."

_**End of Chapter 6**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dance Troupe

**`Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Powerpuff Girls D, or anything else. Just O.C.**

* * *

><p>It's been months ever since that battle with Metal Sonic. Sonic and Blossom's relationship became known by their families and friends who congratulated them. Buttercup kept teasing her sister that she see's a new Mr. and Mrs. Kudo, much to her displeasure but Blossom teased her back about her crush with Knuckles. So eventually the two always start a fight.<p>

Tails even started to developed feelings for Bubbles, who had those same feelings as well. They even tried to think that maybe one didn't like the other, but that was just stupid, cause of course they liked each other.

After Sonic's injuries were healed, he cut his hair till it could only reach his neck. Blossom actually thinks that he looks quite handsome with it. After the two started to go on dates and such, they've also talked about their future together, like when they get older, they'll get married and have some little kids running around.

_**-Music: Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

But now's not the time for that, causing right now, we see the leader of Heroes Z himself, in his school uniform since it's Monday, running away from something...it was giant gooey pink monster with tentacles almost like an octopus! Sonic tried his best to try and stop this thing but no matter what attacks he pulled the monster won't be put down.

"Okay then!" He shouted as he took out four small glowing yellow power rings. He putted two in his right hand and two in the other. He stopped his running away as he begins to get covered in blue aura. "Let's go, you ugly freak!"

Sonic got into his ball form and charges at the monster really fast. This attack actually worked! The monster is seen puking a bit, which is really gross, but it was actually worth it since he's going to win this!

_"Oh yeah! This is happening!_" He thought as he laughed inwardly. He then went straight through the monster flying high in the sky! He then charged back down grinning victoriously. His eyes widened when he saw the monster open it's mouth. "Oh...crap!"

_**CHOMP!**_

_**-Music stop-**_

We see Sonic, not using his Spin Dash move, inside the monster trying his best to escape from it. But sadly, it didn't work. He sat there with his eyes closed and an annoyed look on his face.

"I can't believe that Dee Dee released this monster again." He said as he sighed. "I'm dead."

_**BOOM!**_

"Huh? A Sonic Boom! Then that means!" Sonic looked up to the sky and saw pink, green, light blue, orange, and red lights flying to the sky. He brought his head out of the monster's body and gasped for air. "HEROES Z! POWERPUFF GIRLS! I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Blossom began to take a deep breath causing Sonic to grin knowing what she was doing. She then took blew really hard causing using her ice breath to freeze the monster half-way. After a couple of moments, the monster freeze completely making it and Sonic to shiver.

Right below the monster, Buttercup is shown lifting it with an evil grin on her face. She tossed the monster all the way and saw Knuckles, Tails, and Bubbles flying to it and destroying it to pieces, but they kinda forgot one thing...

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic screamed with his eyes widening but stopped when Blossom came and carried him bridal style.

_**-Music: Follow Me (Sonic Heroes)-**_

"Hi! Don't worry, I gotcha." She told him with a smile on her face.

Sonic chuckled. "Hi yourself. And thanks."

"Come on Sonic and Blossom, we don't have time for you two to make googly eyes! You can make out later!" Knuckles exclaimed crossing his arms earning glares from the two.

"Shut up, Knuckles." They both said.

"Mm...I wonder what they're serving for lunch..." Bubbles wondered.

"Yeah! I'm getting hungry!" Buttercup told them.

"Same here." Tails said rubbing his stomach.

"Then let's go!" Blossom told them as she and the others fly off to school while still holding onto her boyfriend.

"I just hope we get back to school before lunch is over!" Knuckles said causing Sonic to roll his eyes.

_**(Megaville Elementary)**_

The heroes arrived just in time before the bell could even ring! They flew towards the front door causing some of the students to look at them.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Knuckles and Buttercup exclaimed as the two looked at each other with raised eyebrows, well except for Buttercup who had a blush on her face.

Blossom turns to the Blue Blur and heard him making groaning noises. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." He said giving her his thumbs up and grin. "I'm good."

_**(Cafeteria)**_

The heroes are seen inside the lunchroom but sitting at separate tables but actually close to each other. Sonic and Blossom are obviously seen sitting next to each with Sonic playing his guitar and Blossom looking at him dreamily.

Knuckles and Buttercup are with their fan-clubs looking at a couple of pictures, but they got bored and annoyed expressions written on their faces. The members AND Buttercup blushed up a storm they saw a picture of Knuckles wearing nothing but pants and only showing off the muscles that he got while drinking a bottle of water. Buttercup had hearts popping right next to her and Knuckles was blushing in anger and embarrassment. WHEN THE HELL DID THEY TAKE THAT PICTURE!?

And last but not least, Tails and Bubbles who are seen sitting at a table with Mandy and another girl with purple hair and blue eyes, this girl's name is Gaz, and she is scary as hell.

"Yeah, monsters may be scary, but as long as we work together we can beat them up!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Right Miles?"

"Right!" He nodded. His eyes then widened when he felt a strong scary energy.

Tails and the girls narrowed their eyes towards a girl, who seems to be 9-10. She has black eyes, black hair with two long pigtails and a 'm' like cut at the at the end of her hair. They also saw a large black cloud hovering above her head and thunder was clapping.

"W-Who is that?" The little Kudo asked a little scared by the massive dark cloud.

"That's Olga. She seems...darker...darker than normal." Mandy said.

"Impressive doom cloud." Gaz commented.

"I'll say." Tails whispered.

"Doom cloud? What do you mean? Why haven't we seen her before?" Bubbles asked a annoyed Mandy causing a small vein to appear on her head.

"She's too busy."

"Too busy?" Tails asked raising an eyebrow. He then turns his head and saw a mountain of cookies. He looks up at the top and saw a tall boy with yellow skin, black eyes, one black eyebrow, and had a buzz haircut.

_"That's...Ed right?_" He asked himself as he turned his head to the second boy. He has a VERY large pink nose, orange hair, and he was wearing a red hat.

_"And that's Billy..." _

"She sat at our table, you would have seen her by now...if she hadn't quit everything but her...dancing." Mandy answered watching the girl sit at a table by herself.

"DANCING!?" Bubbles asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah. She's the best dancer on the Megaville Elementary Dance Troupe. She actually runs it ever since she succeeded the last dance-" Mandy was interrupted and watched as Bubbles flew to Olga.

"You run the Dance Troupe? Hi, I'm Bubbles!" Bubbles introduced herself with a smile catching Olga by surprise.

"Oh. I'm Olga and yes I run the Dance Troupe."

Bubbles took a long and deep breath. And then started to ask Olga tons of questions leaving the girl to look at her with an emotionless face.

Tails had a sweat drop on his head at Bubbles's actions. He then noticed something. He turns to two of the scariest girls of the whole school and started to sweat really fast said two were staring at him. He starts to fly where the light blue Powerpuff was and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"I think that's enough with the questions Bubbles." He said as he turned to Olga, showing his smile. "My name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

Olga nodded to him and turned back to Bubbles. "You like dancing huh?"

"OH YES! YES YES YES!" Bubbles cheered causing Olga to smirk.

_"No kidding."_ Tails thought looking at his crush.

"Maybe you should come to the try-outs in the auditorium, after school today."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Science Class)<strong>_

"Really?" Sonic asked taking his goggles off and looking towards Tails and Bubbles.

"A Dance Troupe?" Blossom asked also.

"Right after school. Isn't that great?" Bubbles said happily.

"I guess, Bubbles, but...well..." Blossom took her goggles off and looked at her boyfriend. "I think Sonic and I are going to try and figure out what to do for the big science project! Right?"

"Of course!" Sonic nodded. "And I already thought of what we're going to do."

"Really? What's that?" Tails asked curiously.

"That's a surprise." Sonic grinned.

_**RRRRRIINNG!**_

Right after the bell ranged and class ended, Bubbles is seen dragging Buttercup by the arm with a big happy smile on her face with the others watching them. "Aw, come on, you can do that later? Look! Buttercup wants to go!" She exclaimed.

"Huh? Where do I want to go?" Buttercup asked.

"Dancing, of course!"

Buttercup stared at her sister with a dumbfounded expression. Dancing!? She cannot be serious!? Her dancing!? "Da...wh..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "No."

"What? Why?" Bubbles asked a little sad by this.

"Look, Bubbles, no offense, but...Kendo try-outs are today! I can't miss that, you know! There's going to be Fighting! Martial Arts! Swords! Actions!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"And Knuckles!" Tootie and Suzy said appearing out of nowhere.

Buttercup's whole face blushed and she sent a death glare to the two. "ACTION AND SWORDS AND MARTIAL ARTS AND FIGHTING AND NOTHING ELSE!" She roared leaving the two girls to run away while giggling. She then chased after them.

"Heh...I guess that means Buttercup can't go." Blossom said. "And, well...Bubbles, you know we'd really love to go to the try-outs with you but-"

"Oh good! We'll get to wear fancy things, you'll love it!" Bubbles said as she grabbed Blossom's wrist and started to run to the auditorium.

"Huh!? Wait...I-"

"Should we go?" Tails asked his big brother.

"Meh. Why not?" Sonic shrugged as the two followed them.

_**(The Auditorium)**_

_**-Music: Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Bubbles is seen wearing a pink ballet outfit dancing on stage with Tails' face blushing at how well and good that she was dancing. He eventually started to have hearts pop out of his head.

"It's great that you're already changed..." Olga said crossing her arms. "But we haven't started yet." She just sighed knowing that Bubbles wasn't even listening.

Sonic is in the backstage looking at Bubbles's dancing. The reason why he's there? Is because he's waiting on Blossom to come out of the changing room. He chuckled at how Tails' was looking at Bubbles. He already knew that his little brother has a crush on her, and he also known that his other little brother has a crush on Buttercup but he's too much of a knucklehead to realize it.

"How do I look?"

"Huh?" Sonic asked as he turned to the voice and began to blush. There before him was his girlfriend wearing a pink ballet outfit with her long hair tied into a bun.

"U-U-U-Um...w-w-well...you look very...I-I-I mean..." He stuttered but stopped when Blossom pressed her lips against his.

"I'll take that as in 'You look very cute'." She giggled causing Sonic to blush even more.

_**-Music stop-**_

The couple then hold each others and walked out to the join the now crowded auditorium. They found two empty seats and sat there. They eventually saw the principle of the school walking on stage with a woman right next to him, and it eventually made Bubbles fly off of stage and sat next to Tails.

The principle of Megaville Elementary wore a blue suit and he looked to over his thirties. He's bald and he doesn't have a pupil in his left eye. The left eye also has a red scar underneath it which is in shape of a lightning bolt.

The woman next to him looked to be around in her twenties. She has short black hair with a curl in it, she wears a light-blue suit with a white blouse underneath it and folded sleeves.

"Okay, okay, settle down, ladies." The principal told them causing everyone to look at him. "If you're not aware by now, Ms. Pataki has taken yet another serious of personal days...somewhere in Europe this time, if I'm not mistaken..."

The woman can already hear the whispers that the children were saying.

"Really?"

"Oh no."

"Why?"

"Look, some of us knew about all this already. Try-outs, you know?" Olga said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Yes, well, same-named favorites aside, I have found a more suitable replacement." The principal said looking at the woman.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Ms. Honeydew! I hope we can all be good friends!" The woman introduced herself with a smile waving to everyone. She looks around and saw the students have smiles on their faces. She eventually set her eyes on a certain blue haired boy.

_"Hey, that's one of Aleena's children...Sonic was it?"_ She asked herself as she giggled. She then spotted Tails talking to Bubbles. _"And that one is Miles...they sure have grown the last time I saw them...but what about Knuckles?"_

_**(Kendo Class)**_

_**-Music: Chun-Nun Hub World: Day (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

Jack is seen wearing a karate outfit and is doing a stance while explaining to his class about what Kendo really meant. Buttercup wasn't paying attention to him and was eyeing Knuckles with a blush and a smile on her face. Tootie and Suzy were there and was looking at Buttercup while talking.

And as for the red Hero Z member. He was laying on his back listening to his MP3, and since he didn't want to get in trouble by his mom, he turned the volume down a little so that he can listen to his music and the lesson at the same time.

Jack has just finished his explanation and he needed a demonstration to prove his point. He noticed that Knuckles had his MP3 on. He then showed a smirked knowing full well that he listened to everything he just said.

"Knuckles."

"Yo."

"Seeing as how you were listening to your music, perhaps you can come up and prove my point about Kendo." Jack said.

"Sure thing." Knuckles said still keeping his eyes closed. He got up and grabbed a bamboo sword while Jack did the same thing.

All of the students waited to see the match between their sensei and Knuckles. Especially Buttercup since she wanted to see how her crush can do with a sword. They gasped when Jack charged at Knuckles with the bamboo sword in his hand. He made the first swing but Knuckles blocked it with his eyes closed.

Jack then starts to do multiple swings and was proud that Knuckles was dodging and blocking every attack that he threw at him. All of the students gasped in awe at how Knuckles wasn't even opening his eyes and just calmly dodging the attacks.

After the last swing, which Knuckles dodged, everyone saw how Knuckles sword was near Jack's neck. A couple of seconds passed and Knuckles putted the sword down with Jack doing the same thing.

"You see students." Jack spoke turning to his class and smiling. "Even though Knuckles is listening to his music, he can still easily read my movement and he dodged every attack I threw at him. That is what Kendo is about. It's an expression of the heart, balanced with the mind, to focus your body's strength. You're strength means nothing without peace and Knuckles has just proved it."

Knuckles took a piece of his headphone out and he heard everything. "Thanks sensei..." He smirked as he bowed and put the headphone back in his ear.

_**WHACK!**_

"OUCH!" Knuckles cried out holding his head, which had a small bump. He turned his head to his sensei.

"No electronic devices during class." Jack scolded.

"Man." Knuckles groaned as he put the MP3 away and sat back down. He then heard someone giggling and turned to it. It was Buttercup and he couldn't help but blush at how cute she sounded.

Throughout the whole class, Buttercup's been...well...beating the living crap out of every student except for Knuckles, Tootie, and Suzy since she was cool with them. After the last attack, Jack took the sword away from Buttercup and handed her a Parent Teacher Conference paper.

_**(The Powerpuff House)**_

School has just ended and Buttercup just walked inside her home. She saw her dad sitting on he couch drinking his coffee and relaxing. She coughed to get his attention so he got up and walked to her.

"Oh, welcome home, Buttercup! How were the try-outs? Hm?" Professor noticed the paper. "What's that you got there?" He dropped the coffee in shock. He didn't want to admit it but he knew what it was. "Is that th-p...p...p..."

"Parent Teacher Conference." Buttercup answered while blushing in embarrassment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Professor screamed to the heavens so that everyone in Megaville can hear him.

_**(The Heroes Z House)**_

"What the heck?" Sonic asked looking around.

After school ended, the boys went home and went to do their usual stuff. Sonic is working on the science project, Tails is working on his Tornado plane, and Knuckles is relaxing. Aleena was in the kitchen cooking for dinner but stopped when they all heard the scream.

"What was that scream just now?" Tails asked.

"That was Antonio." Aleena answered.

"You mean Professor Utonium? Why was he screaming then?" Sonic asked.

"Buttercup's got a Parent-Teacher Conference." Knuckles answered causing his family to look at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"The poor dear..." Aleena said.

_**(The Powerpuff House)**_

Professor is seen reading the paper that Buttercup handed him with a nervous look on his face.

"Buttercup, before I hear it from the...teacher, at the...conference: What exactly does it mean that you were engaging in 'Disorderly Conduct', and that you were being 'unnecessarily rough" among other things?" He asked her.

"Hahaha! Oh well, nothing, really! It wasn't all that big of a deal!" Buttercup chuckled scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know this one!" Bubbles said happily.

"Wanna bet she beat someone up just to impress Knuckles?" Blossom asked smirking.

Professor turned to the two girls and pointed his finger upstairs. "All persons unrelated to the 'Disruption of Graceful Harmony' may wish to GO TO THEIR ROOM. NOW." He screamed.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Blossom and Bubbles squeaked as they flew to their bedroom.

"You were saying?" Professor asked turning to Buttercup who had her tongue out.

"Oh! Yes! Well! I mean, I guess, it's nothing, but it's nothing serious, if that's what you mean..." She answered. _"I'm so dead..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day<strong>_

Buttercup and Professor are seen waiting outside of Jack's office with the clock ticking in the background.

"It was all Self-Defense! Yeah, I had to defend myself, right? From...all those...normal kids. Uh...but they were fine! Really! Mostly. Once they woke up...hehehe?" Buttercup chuckled nervously.

"..."

"..."

Jack made it outside with a smile on his face. "Ah, hello. You must be Buttercup's father..." He trailed off looking at him as if he's seeing a mirror of himself.

Both of them were the same height and their heads were the same. They shook their hands slowly while looking at each with dumbfounded expressions.

"They call me...Jack." The samurai introduced himself.

"They...call me...Professor Utonium...it's on my driver's license." Professor exclaimed.

Buttercup just looked back and forth between her sensei and father with the same dumbfounded expression that they got.

Knuckles is seen hiding behind the corner watching the adults talk. He too had a dumbfounded expression when he saw their faces. _"Are they long lost twins or something?"_ He asked himself watching the two head into the office. He got out of hiding and began to walk to Buttercup whose lost in thought.

"What's up green?" He greeted her.

"Hey red..." Buttercup greeted back while still looking at ground.

"Um...you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" Buttercup exclaimed grabbing Knuckles' collar and pulling his face close to hers. "I'm hosed. Doomed. Game over. On Death Row!"

While Buttercup was chanting complete nonsense, Knuckles completely sweat dropped and all he could here was Buttercup talking in a fast pace chipmunk voice.

_**(Heroes Z Workshop)**_

The leaders are seen in a workshop that was just behind their house. They are currently working on a new project that they discussed. Sonic was working on it, while Blossom was looking at the blue prints.

"This is incredible Sonic." Blossom commented happily. "I've never seen something like this before! What was it called again?"

"They're called Star Posts." Sonic chuckled/answered grabbing a sphere and a blue paint brush. He begins to the paint the sphere. "It was something that my dad and uncle Chuck was going to make..."

Blossom silently gasped and looked down. She remembered how Sonic told her that his dad died when he and the boys were already born. And their uncle died right after he did. So in other words...the boys don't know what it's like to have a Father just like how she and her sisters don't know what it's like to have a Mother.

Sonic noticed this and turned to her with a small smile. "Don't worry." He reassured her getting her attention. "Even though I never knew my Dad nor Uncle, I can tell that they was the greatest. And now, I can finish on with their work."

"Right." Blossom nodded with a smile.

_**(Black Eden)**_

Zack is seen walking around his home with a bored expression on his face. His father has sent Bell on a mission to go to space and plant a bomb on the moon with that annoying robot there as well. He just got finished playing video games with Zim and then beat the living crap out of him cause of his stupid nonsense of taking over the world one day.

He also wanted to beat that stupid robot Gir because he was annoying as well and that he was his punching bag to take his anger out. He decided to go to the basement level of Black Eden to look for something to do.

"Seriously..." Zack sighed in boredom walking down the stairs. "I wonder if Dad has something to hide down here."

He turns on the light and gasped when he three stasis tubes with green water filling them. He walks closer to the tubes and saw three figures inside curled up into a ball sleeping peacefully. He blushed madly when he saw that the three figures were girls...three naked beautiful girls!

"W-W-What the hell is this!?" Zack stammered looking at the girls.

One has long spiky shoulder length blue hair and she had B-Cup sized breasts. The one next to her has orange-yellowish hair that goes down her, with three plucks sticking out, and her breasts were A-Cup. The last one has spiky crimson hair that goes straight down her back and her breasts were...D-Cup!? Damn was she bigger than the other two.

Zack quickly shook those perverted thoughts out of his head and walked to the blue haired girl's tube and looked to the computer next to it seeing her name on it.

"Sonya..." He walks to the next tube, where the orange-yellowish hair girl was. "Miyan..." He walks to the last girl. "And Kiara..."

He looks over the table and saw a file. He picked it up and started to read through it. He closed it and looked at the title.

"Project: Heroines Z?" Zack asked now turning to the three girls. He put the file down and walked out of the basement without a care in the world.

Unknown to him, Sonya's eyes were twitching. She slowly opened them, showing off those sparkling green emerald jade eyes, and watched Zack go up the stairs. Her eyes were wandering around and she saw a picture of Sonic on the floor. A dark sinister grin appeared on her face.

_**End of Chapter 7**_


End file.
